Love of Candles
by Love of a Nymph
Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH
1. Prologue

Summary: AU HP/Twilight, JH/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

HARRY IS ADOPTED BY RENE, AND IS STILL TECHNICALLY A POTTER! ALICE IS NOT WITH JASPER, THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS! I will explain more on the mystery that is Alice in later chapters! Same with Harry's past—abuse n'such. Nothing too angsty though!

--

"It's suffocating…" Bella whispered to her brother on her right. She glanced past the dark-haired teen and over to their mother and Victor (he's older in this fic, of course; and he's one of the few sports players in HP) snuggling up to each other in a single-person couch.

Harry smiled at his sister slightly, looking down at the flickering fire-light of the blue candle in his hands, and whispered back, "Young love." The two laughed quietly to each other to hide their true feelings—discomfort, anxiety, confusion, and annoyance. They needed to get away, and they would be.

"Tomorrow, eh?" Rene asked her children, pushing her husband down slightly, a bright blush over her cheeks. She cleared her throat, glaring playfully at her husband, then looked back to her children. "Are you sure you two really want to go…? I mean, you two are old enough I won't have to worry about you staying behind, and I don't want you to start thinking I don't want you!"

Bella winced slightly and played her part. "No mom, really, Harry and I really wanna spend some time with Charlie. After all, we'd end up seeing him this summer, why not just stay? You guys will be on the road all the time and then you wouldn't have to worry about us."

Rene slowly drew in on herself, a sad smile on her face. "Oh, I know you really want to go…" she stood up from the couch and moved over to her children, giving them both a hug and kisses, careful of her son's candle, "but I really will miss seeing your faces!"

With that said, she nearly broke into tears and Victor came, smiling at the two teens and took their mother into their master bedroom.

"I'll miss her." Harry said softly, hugging his knees to his chest, laying the candle on the coffee table and watched sister stand. Bella just smiled and nodded down at her brother. "I will too…" He blew out the candle and followed his sister to the kitchen

--

Alice hummed to herself quietly as she danced in the backyard of the Cullen house, her skin shining in the sun, a smile on her face as she beckoned her father Carlisle to dance with her, before she saw it, and her eyes glazed into a milky-haze.

_A blushing teen smiled at Jasper, holding his hand in his own. "I know Jasper, and I want to know, I want to share your pain, we'll lean on each other, we'll be together, no matter what horrors we've seen. We'll get through this…" _

_Jasper gave a small smile and bent down to capture the boy's lips into a slow and passionate kiss. He carefully bit at the warm petals before softly pushing his tongue in the human's mouth, entwining their tongues together. It was strangely innocent. _

_When they pulled back, Jasper pulled the teen to his chest and stroked the dark hair, running his cold fingers through the human tresses. "I know, Harry. I'll try harder, and I promise, I will get better…" he whispered softly, licking his love's earlobe lightly._

_The dark-haired teen pulled back and shook his head slowly and gave Jasper a soft peck on the cheek, "Don't try to be something you aren't Jasper, if anything, that's what will hurt me…" _

_The blonde laughed lightly and picked the emerald-eyed human up and over his shoulder, ignoring the embarrassed noises he was making. "Hush, little human; we're going back home where I'm sure Edward is having a lovely time with your sister." _

_Harry blushed and sighed, "Fine… but could you at least carry me some other way? This position is rather…" he paused, kicking his legs and shifting his hips slightly, wincing slightly when Jasper's shoulders dug unto his pelvic-bone, "uncomfortable…"_

_Jasper laughed once more and quickly slid the teen down and moved him so that his hands were underneath Harry's knees and arms. Gold locked with emerald and Jasper leaned down once more to capture the teen's soft lips with his own. _

_He pulled back quickly, smirking at the dazed look in his mate's eyes, his own eyes loving yet serious. "Harry, I would never do anything to hurt you…" _

_Harry blushed and looked down at his hands sheepishly. "I know…" he replied, smiling softly. _

Alice closed her eyes softly, giggling and dancing. Oh finally! Jasper would have his mate, and a mate for Edward was mentioned!

She stopped all movement and locked eyes with her father's. "Jasper and Edward will find their mates sometime soon," she said, and walked over to her shocked and confused father. "And I must be going—my plane will be leaving in little over two hours—but will arrive thirty minutes early."

With that said, she simply left, ran away, as she was prone to do since she had first brought herself along with Jasper to the Cullen Coven. Carlisle shook his head and sighed. He wished Alice would at least stay long enough to explain everything she tells them!

--

--

Yay! Prologue chapter done! I have yet to start on the next, and exams are over now, so I hope to have plenty of time to work on the next chapter and get it posted in a timely matter. I had a problem with that for my other stories, but I wasn't as interested in Naruto as I am Harry Potter… we'll see!

My mother is getting ready for a high school reunion, so she's trying to get into shape and making me go to the YMCA with her. So that takes an hour of my time everyday. Then there's homework, then study time, then Newspaper club time! But seriously, I'll try to work really hard on this story, and reviews are really appreciated!

Kaiki karai kibun

(I really need to change my user ID, so don't be too shocked if it's suddenly different…)


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Yay! It's done! I had to really think about what I wanted in this chapter, but I'm pretty proud of my work. Well, no immediate warnings for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy! OH! I have no beta, instead I just read this over twice, maybe a few times more, and try to squeeze out the bad grammar and misspellings. Since I suck at grammar, there are probably a lot of mistakes. Sorry!

--

Chapter 1

--

Shadows danced across Harry's face as the candle light flickered and danced. He sat alone in his room; his only companions were the sweet aroma the delightful candles gave out. His room in Charlie's house was small, and while he normally hated small spaces from the time he spent with the Dursleys, he found this room charming.

It was slightly empty and too clean for a kid his age, no cloths lying around on the floor, no random trinkets shoved in crevices, and no crumbs of any kind anywhere. Simply books, a laptop, his clothes-filled closet, and his candles.

He remembered when he had first started his obsession with the wax items… He had found one under the floorboards of his little space under the stairs. It had been his 'secret thing' from age five to twelve. Maybe three months after his sixth birthday, he had found matches laying around in the kitchen and had instantly took them to his cubby and lit the candle.

Candles had saved him from that hell-hole of a house. They saved his sanity, or maybe took a bit of it as well, but they had kept his mind off of the things they had done to him, the lack of love and the constant pain.

He used to hold that candle near his nose, feel the heat, smell the scent, mostly of laundry, wafting from the wax, and would imagine that he was somewhere else, that he wasn't stuck in some cupboard under the stairs, that he had parents that loved him, and maybe a sibling or two. He imagined he was loved, and beatings were non-existent.

Then one night the candles saved him once more. He was twelve when they came to the house; police men had been tipped off by three of their neighbors about possible abuse of the little black-sheep of the Dursely's household.

When they first came, it was late in the afternoon—Vernon had finished beating Harry for staining one of his dress shirts when he attempted to iron it with no instruction whatsoever. He had burned him on the back, screaming and hitting him; then when he finished, he tossed him into his cupboard and left him for the night.

As he had grown accustomed to, he took a match—the same one he had used three times already, and tried to re-light it. It burst into flames and he quickly lit the wick.

He only really knew what happened because Rene had told him about the night herself a year later when he could comprehend the situation, what the Police saw and what had transpired that night. All he remembered was imagining he was in a safe place, that he had a family, and he was safe… and the pain.

_Rene looked down at the boy flinching from her touch. He was so small for a child of twelve. Her heart broke at the sight of him. Tears pooled in her eyes and she turned back to the stern woman who was helping her adopt him. _

"_The police had been contacted about possible abuse only three months ago. They came in the late afternoon and had checked around the house. They said they had found nothing out of the ordinary, and that there were no such signs of abuse. The boy had a room apparently, though it turned out their blood-son had two rooms instead of one._

"_It was already dark when they started to leave. They said they'd be back in a few days to question little Harry when he got back from his _slumber party_. They were walking out when one of the officers noticed a flicker of light coming from a cupboard under the stairs." _

_Rene had tears streaming down her cheeks and it took every ounce of self-control not to sob and pull the child into a hug, tell him sweet things, and take him home right then and there. _

_It was horrible. The only thought she could think where _'Why?'_, _'Who could do such a thing?'_, and _'I can't imagine all that he's been through…'

"_When they opened it, Harry was just sitting there holding a candle, eyes closed, they said they thought the Dursleys had killed him. He wasn't moving, he had bruises on his neck, biceps, and wrists, a few cuts on his chest, and he had many scars on his back and had a fresh burn wound on his side."_

_The woman stopped her story when she saw the child crying as well. Her eyes softened and she turned back to Mrs. Swan. "We have already looked back into your files and your history, and we have no doubt you will take care of the child. We have the papers drawn up and you will have legally adopted this poor child by next month."_

_Rene nodded her head numbly and walked over to the child. "Harry?" she asked. He didn't look up, but he didn't turn away either. "Harry, I'm going to take you home, okay?" she frowned when the child shuddered. "I'll give you a room, toys of all kinds, and love. I will never bee like those awful monsters that claimed to be your family. Will you be mine?" _

_Harry lifted his head and looked at the woman with a haunted innocence. "Can I have candles?" _

_Rene didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she settled for both while she pulled the child to her chest, cradling his head and stroking the black strands. "Oh baby, you can have all the candles you want…"_

_--_

He smiled faintly and stood, walking around to blow out the candles, enjoying the slightly suffocating smoke, and walked out into the hall to search for his sister.

"Izzie?" he called out, poking his head into his sister's room, and frowned when he couldn't spot his sister. Pulling his head back, he closed the door and turned to walk down the steps, but froze when he heard voices. Charlie and Izzie were talking… about him…

"…Bells, you can't coddle him forever! We need to do something about his phobia! Anthropophobia **(1)**? Can he honestly expect to go to school, _high school_, and not have direct contact with people? I told the principal about it, but she said there's nothing she can do about it—and there's nothing we _can_ do about it!" Charlie stated, and he could tell from his tone he most likely had his hands on his hips.

"Your being cruel Charlie," Bella stated evenly. "You know _exactly_ what he's been through, and he will get over it in time and—"

"Bells, we've been giving him time! We've all been waiting for the day he wouldn't mind going out to a mall and not start shaking or running out on us! We can't just wait around until that day!"

"Stop it!" Bella screamed—he could hear her voice break and he could bet she had tears in her eyes. Harry himself had tears in his eyes, but he tried his hardest to keep them at bay. He knew Charlie never really took to him like he had Bella, his daughter by blood, but it still hurt to hear him talk about him like that…

"Maybe we should go back to Phoenix," Bella murmured. He could hear Charlie start to protest, but was cut off by Bella. "Stop! Yes… I understand that Harry is taking a long time to heal… I admit he is a burden—"

Harry stopped listening, he stopped breathing, and let the tears fall. A burden? Yes… he was a burden, but he thought… well… that Isabella, Bella, his Izzie, would've never thought of him as such. Did she wish she had her parents all to herself? Did she miss the normalcy of walking in a mall and not having to worry about her brother running away? Did she truly think of him as her brother?

The betrayal ran deep, and the doubt he had accumulated but pushed away over the years was all but pouring into his soul. He should've never trusted them. Was he overreacting? He didn't know, but he should've known that they would tire of him some day…

Dark thoughts still flying through his mind, he ran back up the steps, keeping quiet enough that he didn't make too much noise, and ran into his room. He quickly grabbed his backpack, stuffed in a few of the dryer candles, his cigarette lighter **(2)**, and went downstairs and out the door.

--

Time seemed to freeze and suddenly start again. He had been running—for how long, he didn't know. He just found himself in a clearing, soft dewy grass, a circle of trees, and a few wild-flowers here and there. It was… morning.

His eyes opened wide—as wide as he could get them. Emerald eyes were sore and puffy from all of the crying he had done the day before, and he slowly started remembering what he had done. He had walked to the woods to the side of the house and simply walked. He had no idea in what direction or for how long, but he could get out somehow.

"Achoo!" _Damn_, Harry thought, _I must've been out all night… and it's rather chilly_. Even with the thought of being sick, he didn't wish to go back to the Swans residence. It was so peaceful, people free, and beautiful here.

He smiled lightly and looked at his bag, opening it and taking out a thick beige candle. Quickly, he pulled out the lighter and lit the candle. He was instantly attacked by the scent of caramel.

Should he go back anytime soon? _It should be Sunday, and tomorrow will be the first day of school_. In other words—he had to go back.

He sighed and pulled his legs under him, sitting Indian-style, and ignored the slush of melted wax falling onto his fingers. It left a beautiful golden shade on his skin. He hardly registered the pain.

**Snap.**Harry froze and turned his head around as quick as he could, pouring the rest of the melted wax onto his right hand, and winced at the burning feeling, but ignored it once more. He stared out at the woods, all around his small clearing, but found no one.

He contemplated the idea of speaking aloud, but decided against it; lest it be people he had heard. _Or maybe Izzie coming to take me back. _He ignored the pang in his chest and stared back down at his candle. The thought upset him, yet made him happy at the same time. He felt bad for becoming a burden and chore for Bella, and happy at the thought of his sister.

She was one of the few people he talked to. "Achoo!" he sneezed again, and felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder.

If he weren't so self-conscious and afraid of people (people he didn't know _personally_) in general, he would've screamed. Instead, he settled for freezing completely and turned around slowly.

They were beautiful. There were two teens, maybe a bit older than himself, and both had deathly pale skin and topaz eyes. Other than that, they were different.

The one with a hand on his shoulder had bronze hair, a little shorter than his own shoulder-length hair, and was a bit messy. He had full lips, pale like his skin, and purple circles under his eyes like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. His jaw was strongly set, he had slim shoulders, and a cold touch.

The other, a few feet away, had an intense look of curiosity on his handsome features. Like the bronze-haired teen, he too had dark circles under his eyes. He had high cheek-bones and a slight-pointed chin. His lips were slightly thin, and he had soft-looking wavy blonde hair resting just below his jaw.

"How long have you been out here?" the bronze-haired one asked, and he reluctantly looked away from the blonde creature to the one to his right.

He opened his mouth slightly, then froze. What if they were like _them?_ With that thought in mind, he simply gave him a shaky smile and started to stand. The two strangers watched him get up and he nervously blew out his candle.

Calmly as he could, he put his candle back into his bag and shouldered it. He glanced up to see both people staring at him and felt like a cornered mouse. There was something about them… they were different from anyone he had ever met, not like he had met a lot of people in his Anthropophobia life.

He gave them a shy smile before turning around as calm-paced as he could and started to walk away. He prayed, _prayed_ that they would leave him alone, let him walk back home and take a nice long nape, maybe take some medicine and—

"Achoo!" He sneezed, his head bowed and his left index finger under his nostrils. _Damn,_ he thought, hearing the other two people walk over to him once more. He considered running, but once again his self-consciousness prevented him from looking like an idiot.

"Hey, you must've been out here longer than you thought," the bronze-haired one said, moving to stand on his left while the blonde stood somewhere behind him. The teen gave him a slightly worried look, then glance behind Harry to the other gorgeous teen. They seemed to come to some silent agreement as Mr. Bronze gave him a soft smile.

"My name is Edward Cullen and the guy over there is my brother Jasper. You must be one of the people who just moved here over the summer. Our father is a doctor, and I'd feel much better making sure that you're safe and healthy, and I'm sure your family would wish so as well."

Harry wished desperately to just run away, pull out a candle and hunker down in his closet—he had purposely cleaned out a small section large enough to sit himself in the dark small space for times like this. Times when he wanted to get away…

The blonde, Jasper, had walked over to him and given him a warm smile, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Please come? If not for your own personal health, then for our peace of mind?" he asked, and Harry felt calm. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…?

Blushing slightly he looked to the ground and shrugged before nodding his head. He felt like he could trust these people… these people who had cornered him just moments before—theses people who he had previously wanted to run away from.

His brows furrowed and he was swept with confusion. He felt like he _shouldn't_ trust these two… but for some reason, he just _did._

He missed the glance the two brothers shared and he was suddenly being led away, and he had to wonder what in the world he had just done to deserve this!

--

This is the phobia or fear of people or crowds

He carries a lighter instead of a normal lighter (made/meant for candles) because he takes candles with him almost everywhere and a cigarette lighter is less bulky than the other types.

Weeeell! Hope you guys liked it! I got out of the gym quick, but my legs are so fucking sore right now! I had severe anemia, and I had gotten used to not doing anything at all, and suddenly running two miles and cycling and other shit? Yeah, not a good idea…

And thank you all who reviewed! And I would like to stress that THIS FIC DOES NOT CONTAIN MAGIC, but it will have other characters from the HP series. I'm sorry to disappoint those who don't like non-magic fics, but if it makes you feel better, Harry will be different and eventually turned to a Vampire with a secret ability.

(Cookies to anyone who can guess what that secret ability will be!)

Reviews are loved!

Kaiki karai kibun


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Wow, just wow. You guys make me feel so fuzzy and warm and all giggly n'shit! Lol, thanks for the reviews everyone! As for the guesses, well, no one's got it so far, and almost everyone is guessing something to do with fire. Sorry to disappoint, but no. Though there is a slight two-part to his power, and **Valgal37 **_sort of_ guessed a part of it, _sort of_… MANY COOKIES TO YOU VALGAL37!!!!! Lol, you've had the closest guess so far. But remember there's two parts! (I have a feeling that I'll end up revealing it waaaay before it's time, lol.)

SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERROR!

--

Chapter 2

--

Jasper smiled faintly as he raced his brother through the woods, occasionally tossing nearby branches in an attempt to slow him down.

He laughed softly as he closed in on his brother, holding his current branch tight and smacking it hard, hard enough to break the wood, into his brother's head. Edward stumbled slight, scowling at the back of Jasper's head when he gained head.

"That's cheating Jasper!" He said quietly, lunging as hard and as far for his brother, missing by a second as the blonde quickly side-stepped. He growled and continued the race to the grove.

"You never complained when I missed!" Jasper said calmly over his shoulder, before slowing down, his head tilted to the side. What was that smell…? Frowning, he recognized what he smelled… caramel… It was rather sudden as well. He heard Edward stop beside him—he smelt it too. He was just as curious as himself. They glanced at each other and continued forward at a slow pace, careful not to make a sound.

They were nearly to their grove and they both frowned, each standing behind a rather thick tree-trunk, glancing at a _human_ sitting in the middle of the opening, a backpack lying forgotten to the side, a candle in his hands… But there was something wrong… The emotions from the teen were dark. Disappointment, loneliness, sadness, anger, and understanding… Most of the anger and sadness were directed inwardly. He glanced at Edward, wanting desperately to know what was going through the human's head.

Edward's brow was furrowed in deep thought. He was extremely curious, more so than before, and he wondered why. _What is it Edward?_ he asked, his eyes roaming to the human once more.

If he could blush anymore, he would've; the human had a slight beauty to him. He had wavy black hair that brushed his shoulders; a grey button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans, and stylishly scoffed shoes. He had pink lips, slightly chapped in the chilly weather, and flushed cheeks with a hint of baby fat. Then there were his eyes. They were… _hypnotizing_, and he found himself having a hard time looking away.

Beside him Edward snorted, amusement rolling off him in waves, and Jasper fought off his own embarrassment. _Will you tell me or won't you?_

His brother glanced at him and motioned over to the teen. "I smell the candle…" he started, his voice below human hearing, but did not finish his statement—he didn't need to. Jasper suddenly knew what was wrong.

_He doesn't have a scent. _There was the candle all right, it was slightly strong, but there was no way to muffle the scent of blood to such a degree that a _vampire_ couldn't smell it. Was it a human? Was there another vampire sitting just in front of them? But no… vampires had a distinct smell of sugar and blood. Were there other creatures other than the shape-shifters and vampires that inhabited the little town of Forks?

No… no, there were no other beings in Forks other than themselves and the dogs. _I don't recognize him. Is he one of the kids moving in with Charlie Swan?_ he asked, glancing at Edward who nodded his head ever so slightly.

Jasper turned to stare at the human once more. Should they go and speak to him? His emotions were so dark, he felt sympathy and the need to help him, but he couldn't just go out there. Wouldn't he ask questions? Ask why he hadn't heard them coming or who they were and what reason they had for coming to this grove so early in the morning? But why was the human here so early?

By the looks of it, the teen had fallen asleep in the opening. His clothes were wrinkled, slightly wet, and he had a dazed 'I just woke up' feel about him.

"He'll be attending the school." Edward said, locking eyes with his brother. "And he has a fear of people… A phobia."

Jasper was surprised. He glancing at the human once more. "Would he talk to us?"

"Not willingly."

The blonde nodded. "Let's get closer, I want to figure him out…" he whispered the last part so his brother would not hear. He could guess Edward could tell how depressed the teen seemed, but even so, he would not give out the emotions the stranger was feeling without permission. He took a step forward; he wanted to talk to his human—

**Snap.**

The teen's head shot up in their direction, spilling hot wax over his hands, and when the human did not wince, Jasper did it for him.

Edward glared at him accusingly, and Jasper simply shifted closer to the tree-trunk, making sure he wasn't visible. _Vampires can't be perfect all the time…_ he defended himself weakly. Edward simply rolled his eyes.

"You were too busy thinking about how much you wanted to meet the human with 'hypnotizing eyes.'"

Jasper scowled. _Shut it Ed,_ he hissed in his mind. _Are we going to meet him or not?_ he asked irritably. He wouldn't admit it to Edward or display it on his mind just how much he wanted to meet him. He didn't have a scent! It was unheard of! Then he was… beautiful… and his emotions were pulling him in, calling him to help.

Sighing, Edward started moving forward. Jasper almost didn't notice (he was too busy staring) and moved in a human-paced speed walk to catch up.

They were directly at the human now, though he had yet to notice them. If he was curious about why he didn't hear them, they could say that he was so deep in thought he forgot himself for a few seconds.

"Achoo!" Jasper hid a smile behind his mask, though he had no doubt his curiosity still showed on his face. _He has a cute sneeze, _he thought idly, and imagined the blood that would've rushed to his face after such a thought.

Edward glanced at him, amusement once again roaming off of him, and raised a delicate eyebrow at him before placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"How long have you been out here?"

--

Yay! Another chapter out today! I actually finished my hw really early, but decided to work a bit on my project. I have one for English and History. Rawr, stupid projects. But thanks once again for the reviews everyone! They inspire me to continue!

And if you couldn't tell, the fact that the vampire's can't smell _anything_ from Harry will no doubt give way to the rest of his vampire powers… but it was a secret for what, two chapters? Or one and a prologue? Anyways… if no one guesses it, I won't post it, but if they do… the not-so-secret cat will be out of the bag, lol.

Thanks for the review everyone, and I'll update again soon! (Reviews make the world go round… and my fingers move faster…)

Love,

(Changed username of awesomeness!)

Love of a Nymph


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Okay, I just realize what an idiot I was being… I just sent out some PM's yesterday answering some questions and clarifying some stuff… and if you replied to me, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't get it cause I have the wrong e-mail for this account. I got a new e-mail account when we moved two years ago cause they only have one service or some other shit, and so… I didn't get anything if you tried to send it to me. But it's fine, as long as you got what I sent you.

Sorry I didn't update right away. I finished half of this on Friday; but on Friday I had gone to the gym and tried out this new piece of equipment—I was sooo fucking tired! I just wanted to sleep! Then I remembered the deadline for my article is Tuesday, and I was assigned two projects. I have a lot on my plate currently! But I pushed on (for half a chapter anyways). Your reviews have made me so happy, guys! It's a real motivator!

--

Chapter 3

--

Harry sat in the back seat of the jeep, wondering just what he was doing in a car with strangers. _They always taught you not to get into a car with a stranger—and these two didn't even offer my candy_,he mused, trying to make a joke out of the situation rather than freak out—though he had contemplated just opening and jumping out of the door, or even jumping out of the glassless windows.

That thought was quickly shot down when they arrived to the interstate. He was shocked, really. _Just how long and far did I walk?_

The ride was quiet, neither brother's talking, and he certainly wasn't going to be chatting any time soon. He just wanted to get the un-needed checkup over and done with. _I have nothing more than a common cold_.

They were finally turning out of the interstate and onto Main Street of Forks. Edward drove on for a few more minutes, he remembered passing by the entrance of his street, and had wondered if Izzie and Charlie had even noticed he was gone, or _why_ he had left in the first place.

He shook his head and looked out to the side. They were heading on a dirt road entering the forest… Where were they taking him?!

Just before he could begin to panic, Jasper turned around and gave him a dazzling smile. "I realize how this might seem to you, but I assure you this is the road to our house. We live rather far away from everyone in Forks. Our mother fell in love with the house and refused to look at any other," he concluded, smiling at him once more before turning around. "Ah, there it is."

Harry leaned to the side slightly to look around some of the tall pine-trees and saw a beautiful Victorian-looking home. It was large, had an amazing wrap-around porch, and had a homey-feel to it in general.

He stared at the two teens in front of them. He wanted to comment on their house, but even the thought of them being like the Dursleys pushed the talkative feeling away. After all, Aunt Petunia had a beautiful home as well… just without the homey-factor.

Edward parked outside of the house, opening the door and hopping out. Jasper didn't even bother with the door, choosing rather to just hop over the door. Harry himself jumped out of the back nervously, keeping his bag close to his person. _Maybe I could run away…_ he thought once the two started to head for the door. _Their father might not be home any-how. I'd rather not intrude and just go…_ he paused. Did he have anywhere to go, really?

He supposed he did, when he thought about it. Charlie and Izzie would most likely apologize, but he damage had been done. He knew what they really thought about him now, and their relationship would never be the same, but it could heal over time—but like most wounds, would leave a scar…

They now stood in front of the door, and Jasper pulled out a key and swiftly unlocked and opened the door, giving out a shout of "We're home with a patient!"

Harry blushed furiously, looking down to the ground, taking a step back—he missed the interested, curious, and mesmerized look on Jaspers face, but heard Edward's amused snort.

He looked up confused, but whatever had happened was over, for Edward slid out of his shoes and moved over to the stairs in front of them. Jasper then turned to him, taking his own shoes off. "He's just going to get our father. He'll give you a quick once-over, and then we'll drive you home. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, but I'd prefer you taking your shoes off first."

Smiling down at Harry, he walked into the living room, pausing a few steps away to see if Harry was following him.

Harry reluctantly slid his shoes off and walked over to Jasper. Staying arms-length away, they made their way to the white-leather couches.

This time, Harry felt the intense stare coming from Jasper, but kept his head down to keep his eyes from locking with the blondes. Staring had always made him nervous, though he imagined it made nearly everyone nervous—even normal people.

"Who is this, boys?" a warm voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, and Harry looked up to see yet another beautiful person. _That must be their father, _he thought. The man had beach-blonde hair slicked back, the same topaz eyes as his sons, and just as pale skin. Did everyone in this family look so perfect?

"This is…" Edward paused, glancing at Harry, a small smile on his lips—as if he knew something he shouldn't…

Harry wanted desperately to glare at the teen and hide away and light one of his candles, but decided he'd be better off getting this over with as soon as possible. Plus, this was a doctor… he could never be like the Dursleys…

Taking in a deep breath, he spoke softly, "Harry Potter-Swan."

The bleach-blonde smiled brightly. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, very nice to meet you young sir." He walked over slowly and outstretched his hand.

Harry's face paled, and he shakily held his hand out to the older man's who grasped his hand tightly and started to shake it, before pausing and examined his hands more closely. "Um… Mr. Swan, what's on your hand?" he asked softly, and Harry looked up from the ground to his hand.

_Oh,_ he thought. His hand had spots of cracked-tan on it. It reminded his briefly of peanut-brittle. "Wax," he whispered, flexing his hand lightly.

"You should wash that off immediately," Carlisle said sternly, yet gently, "There's a half-bath right over there. You can clean up real quick, and my son Edward mentioned a check-up?" he said, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded his head, standing up and walking shakily over to the small bathroom, washing his hands hastily, scrubbing at his hands furiously. He wanted to leave, _now._ He did not need to prolong his stay by washing his hands!

Finished, dried, and wax-free, Harry walked back into the living room and stood in front of Carlisle.

The man smiled at him and took out a flash-light. He quickly checked his eyes, the back of his throat, and his ears—for reasons unknown to him, and asked simple questions along the way.

"How long were you out last night?" he asked, finished with his flashlight.

"All night…" he replied quietly, watching as he pulled out a thermometer, placing a slight plastic cover over the metal tip. He wondered idly why he had such professional equipment at home.

"All night?" he asked, staring at him sternly, pausing in his movements. Harry simply nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor. _Did those two really need to bring me here?_ he thought, _I mean, I already feel better…_ And truly, he did. Who knows, maybe he was just allergic to something that was out in the grass.

Carlisle stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Open, please, and try to keep it under your tongue." Harry did as he was instructed, and when the rod beeped, he took it calmly out of his mouth.

The doctor took the thermometer back and disposed of the plastic cover and glanced at the numbers. "You have a slight temperature, nothing to be worried about," he said, smiling over at him. "Everything seems alright, I gather you're fine to go home. I only recommend a good amount of fluids with sleep and you should feel better than good for the first day of school."

Harry nodded his head, ready to go… home.

"If you have any trouble at all, Mr. Swan, feel free to contact me or any member of my family." He said, a knowing smile on his face as he glanced from Harry to Jasper, then back over to Harry. "I hope you have a wonderful time here in Forks, and a good afternoon!" He said, and with that, he was walking with Harry and his sons to the door.

They swiftly put their shoes back on, and before Harry knew it, he was giving the two directions to his house…

--

Bella sat crying on her bed. _He heard me_. She repeated in her head like a mantra, her heart aching. _How could I be so stupid? He's my brother! Never a burden! Oh Harry, I wish you'd come home, I need to apologize; I need you back home… _she cried silently into her pillow. She could hear Charlie downstairs running around swiftly, calling people from the home phone and his cell phone, asking anyone if they had seen a dark-haired teen lately.

No one had.

She cried harder, _It's my fault…_ she thought, and hardly heard the doorbell ringing. She did hear Charlie open the door, though, and shot out of her bed when she heard him exclaim "Harry!"

Running as fast as she could down the narrow steps, she made her way to the front door and nearly tackled her brother, crying onto his shoulder in her embrace. "Oh Harry! Please, forgive me! I'm so sorry! I never meant those things, I love you, _we _love you, and we would never have you any other way! We love you the way you are, and we're so sorry!" she sobbed, clutching the smaller boy to her, and felt her heart break when he said nothing in return, nor did he hug her back.

_Is…_ she thought, _Is this… how Harry felt?_

Pain. Betrayal. Anger. Sadness.

_By god… what have I done?_

--

Jasper glanced over to Edward as the two watched the scene unfold before them. It was intimate, family-wise, and they turned away and stood awkwardly at the side.

Jasper could feel the emotions coming off of Charlie, Harry, and his sister, and he could feel his own dead heart breaking with the feelings—even Edward was feeling down, probably from whatever the three were thinking.

"We… should go." Edward said, and a new emotion rose from the bronze-haired forever-teen. Immense hunger. That could mean only one of two things…

Edward had just found his mate… or the bane of his existence.

Eyes wide, he stared at Edward and quickly grabbed his arm, dragging him down the steps. He didn't care what the three Swans might think; he just needed to get Edward out of here, away from whoever he smelled.

He saw Charlie looking at them, gratefulness sweeping off of him, and he gave the balding man a smile, before he practically pushed Edward into the jeep and drove away.

He turned to his brother, reaching out for his feelings once more and blushed at his feeling of lust, possessiveness, and arousal.

_Definitely not the bane of his existence…_ he thought, and wondered lightly, that if he could smell Harry… would he be his chosen-mate as well…?

--

Woo, done! And I honestly am not happy with this chapter, but I sincerely hope you guys are. I thank you again for the reviews! I am NOT done with any of my projects or done with my article. So I probably won't update until… maybe Tuesday, perhaps earlier. I don't know, but don't expect an update tomorrow… unless I surprise even myself!

But I did go with the 'know your mate by smell' thing. I honestly think it's a cute concept, and the fact that no-one can smell Harry makes it more interesting for Jasper! It will create some problems, but help them become closer in the end.

Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me goin'! And sorry for the late update. It's hard to make a chapter a day. I now have a new respect for all of the authors that do daily-updates! You guys are machines!

Lol, love you immensely!

Love of a Nymph


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Hello one and all! I finished my article, thank goodness, and had time to write most of this out while my parents were downstairs watching the superbowl. I like sports and all… and… yeah, who the fuck am I kidding. As long as I get the end-score, I'm good. No need to watch. ANYWAYS! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!

--

Chapter 4

--

Harry stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Today was the first day of school… and he was dreading it. Before, he had been fine, just peachy in fact… After all, he would have his Izzie there for him, and they were in the same grade, and would no doubt see each other at least in two classes—that would've been good enough for him…

But now? Everything was tense in the house. He felt as if the house was a precariously-placed piece of china. If you so much as _blew_ on it, it would fall and everything would crumble to pieces.

Now, he would no doubt be made fun of, or people would claim him to think himself too good to talk to anyone… that's how it was in his old school…

Harry sighed and straightened out his shirt. He was wearing plain blue-jeans, a simple red tee with a pattern of crows on it, and a black hoodie with the logo and pictures from his favorite book series (I imagine it to be the amazing R.A. Salvatore's Drizzt series! Like on the cover of The Orc King! Drizzt standing there with Ms. Panther… her name is too hard to spell… ANYWAYS! Trust me, it looks awesome! Though it's not a real hoodie… though I wish it were… now sorry for taking up so much space!! AHHH!)

He never really liked to dress up too much and pushed his rectangular glasses further up the bridge of his nose. _I hope Izzie doesn't try to apologize on the ride…_ he thought, brushing his hair swiftly before leaving the bathroom, grabbing his backpack from his room, and going downstairs.

"Good morning Harry," Charlie said lightly, cooking scrambled eggs.

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded his head. Charlie seemed to go within himself when Harry didn't verbally speak to him. Harry looked down to the ground guiltily, opening his mouth to greet him properly, but a small voice in the back of his head stopped him.

_They don't deserve to be forgiven so easily…_

--

Bella walked into the kitchen, greeting her father quietly and sitting next to Harry, shuffling her feet nervously. "I'm ready to go whenever your ready, Harry," she said, giving her little brother (by a few months) a smile, hoping for him to maybe… wish her good morning? Kiss her on her cheek like he used to?

Harry turned to her, swallowed whatever was in his mouth, and gave her a weak smile. _It's something…_ she though, beaming back at the raven-haired teen, _and it's more than I deserve_.

A few minutes later, Harry was finished and he whispered quietly, "Let's go Izzie…" and the two waved good-bye to Charlie before walking out the door and to the old pick-up truck Charlie had gotten Bella a week before they arrived.

The ride was quiet, save for the foreign music that was playing in the car. Victor was born in Bulgaria was knew the native tongue and gave Rene a few CD's, though Bella and Harry ended up liking it better.

Harry smiled at the thought of his mother and… whatever Victor was to him, but whatever it was, he liked him well enough. He was good to their mother, and she loved the tall man with all her heart. _But maybe if they never got together, I would've never found out how Izzie and Charlie really feel about me,_ he mused, and his emotions took a turn for the worse with the new thought that came into mind…

_What if Rene thinks I'm a burden…?_ Harry felt as if someone had stabbed him. Truly, if that's what Charlie and Izzie thought, then why would Rene feel any different? He had 'mooched' off of her more than Charlie, so did she…?

His thoughts were cut off when the truck stopped. They were already at the school.

The stares were endless, the whisperings were loud, and Harry felt the need to cry… It was all too much, all at once, and he didn't know how he could handle this! He needed to vent! He wanted to scream, or hide under… something… he wanted his candles…

Bella turned to look at her brother, mistaking the look on his face for nervousness, and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "You can stay here for however long you want Harry. Just come find me when the crowd clears, alright?"

Harry didn't trust his watering eyes to look at his sister, and kept his head bowed and nodded his head. He could tell Bella nodded her head as she walked out of the car, the keys still in the ignition.

Without hesitation, Harry reached roughly into his bag and brought out a rather new candle—it was in the shape of an owl, a soft creamy-white color with a splash of black on the 'feathers'. The wick stood out at the top of the head, and Harry felt slightly guilty as he lit it. _Like I'm lighting a real bird of fire._

He laughed quietly to himself, bringing his legs up, resting his head on his knees, holding the candle out in front of him. He glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. 7:37. Classes didn't start until 8:15. He had some time to relax, and he did just that.

--

Emmet stared at Jasper, wiggling his eyebrows. "So not only does Edward have a lovely little mate, but you might as well? Just imagine all the wonderful sounds that will soon fill our happy home!"

Jasper fought off his blush, rolling his eyes in a very human gesture, and punched his brother in his well-muscled bicep. "Shut it Emmet, or I'll tell Esme who put the dent in her stove…" he threatened, glancing at his now frozen brother with an eyebrow raised. "You know how much she _loves_ that kitchen…"

Emmet immediately turned around from where he sat in the passenger seat, urging his mate Rosalie to pick up speed.

Edward laughed lightly and Jasper smiled softly. Edward was lucky. He got conformation that Bella would be his mate… but he? Was his attraction to Harry just… attraction? Interest in the fact he couldn't smell him—or any vampire could smell him?

Hell, Carlisle has been around for ages and has never come across something like Harry. A human without a scent? Inconceivable!

He sighed, he just wanted to get to school and further 'inspect' the mystery that was Harry Potter-Swan.

Speaking of… As they entered the student parking-lot, he noticed an out-of-place beat-up looking truck, and inside in the passenger seat was the very object of his obsession.

"Is that him?" Emmet asked, noticing his brother's stare. Jasper simply nodded his head and walked out of the car as soon as it stopped. He could've gotten out sooner, but you know… it wasn't exactly human, and there were a few humans still loitering in the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie hissed, watching as her brother slowly walked over to the can, her eyes wide. "Do you know what your risking!?"

Jasper ignored her and walked up to the side of the car—Harry was in a sort of… trance, staring at the candle. He cautiously reached out with his power, and the depressing feelings coming off of the small fragile-looking teen made his eyes burn with tears he could never shed. _Oh Harry…_ he thought, his voice cracking even in his mind.

He wanted to help him, this little wonder, and he decided right then and there he would…

He rapped on the window lightly, **tap, tap, tap.**

Wide tear-filled emerald eyes stared at him in shock, and without an invitation, Jasper flung the door open and lightly took the candle out of the youth's hand, blowing out the flame, and setting it in the driver's seat, and pulled the teen to his cold, hard chest.

--

Harry didn't know how he knew, or if Jasper even knew what he was crying about, but he was there, and he was very much in need for a shoulder—or in this case—a chest to cry on… So he sat there, allowing the semi-stranger hug him close, whisper sweet niceties into his hear, and rub mindless patterns on his back. All Harry did was cry and keep his wet face in the middle of Jasper's chest.

"It's alright Harry… let it all out. You might get sick keeping all those dark emotions pent up." Jasper whispered once Harry began to settle down. He pulled back from the beautiful teen and spotted a box of tissues in the nearly non-existent back seat. He reached behind Harry's seat and pulled out a few tissues, handing them to the raven-haired beauty.

He stood there watching Harry try to collect himself with a small smile on his face. Maybe… maybe Harry was his mate… and… he decided, _even if he isn't, I will make this little oddity mine…_

"Now then, little one, would you like to tell me what has you so upset?" he asked, knowing very well that he might not answer back, and after a few seconds of waiting, he decided Harry would keep to himself. It had been worth a—

"Izzie called me a burden, and Charlie… I'm not even really sure I understand what Charlie thinks I am…" he whispered in a soft voice—it was beautiful. He had heard the teen speaking when he was having his check-up, but it was so different hearing a single word and a sentence.

If he were human… he'd have a delightful blush over his cheeks.

Jasper leaned down and gave Harry a soft kiss to his forehead, pulling the teen once again into a hug. "Oh Harry, they were probably just frustrated with each other. You and your sister just moved here and Officer Swan is used to being alone all the time. As for your sister, she was probably just upset with the move or with her father coddling her. Whatever they said in their little fit was just pure frustration—not what they really felt…"

Harry was quiet, keeping his head shielded by Jasper's chest. "But what if that's how they really feel…?" he asked softly, and Jasper could feel the slight hope mingled with desperation coming off of the poor beautiful being clutching at his shirt.

"If that were how they really felt… would they have taken care of you so long?" He had heard the gossip of how Harry Potter-Swan was adopted into Charlie Swan's family (by his ex-wife, not really him per say…) at the age of twelve… he assumed the rumors were true.

Harry pulled back, looking up at him with watery emerald jewels… He didn't even think about what he was doing, and brought one of his cold hands up to cup the human's cheek, and was surprised when Harry leaned into him.

Not breaking eye-contact, Jasper leaned in closer and whispered soft, "We… we should leave soon… class starts in a few minutes…"

Harry nodded his head softly, also staring into his Topaz eyes, before blushing profusely and turning away. He turned in his seat so he could pick up his bag and placed the owl-candle back into the front pocket, and shouldered his bag, stepping out of the truck.

Jasper smiled softly and closed the car door behind him, "Need help around school?" he asked, trying hard not to sound hopeful.

Harry smiled up at him, the blush still present on his cheeks. "Yeah…" he paused, looking down at his feel, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was nervous, happy, and relieved… and much to Jasper's pleasure, attracted. "Um… I want to thank you… I was rather rude to you when we first met… I don't usually talk—to anyone! And… just… you were there, and I'm glad you were…"

He paused once more and looked at the wet spot on Jasper's shirt, wincing slightly. "And sorry for ruining your shirt."

Jasper laughed—Harry was truly sorry, and slightly guilty—and he leaned down once more to cup the teen's cheek, taking pleasure at the blush making it's way back in full, "Your welcome Harry, and I'm glad I was here to help. As for the shirt…" he leaned down closer so their noses were almost touching, "It'll dry."

He lingered close to the human's face, his thumb was rubbing the warm skin caressingly, lovingly, and he pulled back reluctantly. "Let's go find you class," he said warmly, smiling at the dazed look in the teen's face.

He quickly reached down for the teen's hand and led him into the school, enjoying the feelings radiating off of the quiet boy and enjoying the feelings said boy caused to stir in his cold and dead heart… yes, mate or not, he would make Harry his…

--

Emmet watched his brother lead the human into the school with a large grin. He was the only one to stay back and watch Jasper play with the little human. Rosalie was sick with Jasper fraternizing with the 'enemy' and Edward went off to find his own paramour.

It was rather… cute, and endearing. He resisted the urge to sigh… dreamily!? _Damn,_ he thought as he walked over to the Swan's beat up truck, _Jasper's got me feeling all… sappy,_ he thought as he opened the drivers seat, turning the engine off and taking out the poor forgotten keys.

"So busy lovin' on each other they forgot about the car," he sniggered, running full speed to the entrance of the office, then walking with human speed past the two new love-birds, and placed the keys inconspicuously into the raven-haired human's hoodie pocket.

He looked back, and saw Jasper looking embarrassed, but thankful. He smiled cheekily and saluted the blonde before turning at a random hall to leave the two alone…

--

I LOVE EMMET!!! Who else's with me? Huh? Huh? Lol, me and my friend E love Emmet, and he and Jasper were one of the few characters in the Twilight movie we actually liked. But I still prefer the book over that horrible movie any day.

And yay for Jasper/Harry fluff! Yeah, I was feeling sappy… and I loved writing Emmet's part! I almost forgot about the keys in the ignition, and when I remembered it, I didn't want to go back and fix it, so just added Emmet's little part.

I was also wondering… one of the Twilight/HP stories was turned M-Preg… and I really wouldn't like that in my story at all. _AT ALL._ If I had magic in this fic, then I wouldn't mind it. But with Harry being a normal human, not a wizard, don't expect anyone but Bella popping out babies anytime soon!

So, hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are loved!

Love of a Nymph

(P.S. I got Apollo Justice for the DS, and has anyone else played that??? It's amazing! I love that game! I've heard of Pheonix Wright, but not Apollo Justice… and I haven't played Pheonix Wright… SO, if anyone else has played both games… can you tell me what the difference between the two are?)


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!! & Over the weekend, I didn't work at all on one project, just the other project and my article… but the projects won't be due for a while… so I'm good on that… And I updated my white-board that's hanging above my desk… it's right in front of me… and wow… It's reeeealy random. But I love it! TUL markers rule!!!!

OH! Did no one notice who the candle was? And a quick thank you to **SiriusBlackIsGod** for pointing out that I have been misspelling Emmet and that it should be **Emmett.** So thank you again!

--

Chapter 5

--

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry, now we're late…" he murmured, clutching his schedule to his chest. Jasper only laughed and gave him a dazzling smile.

"It's fine Harry. It's not your fault you didn't get your schedule yet. Plus, I'm sure the teachers will be forgiving about late students on the first day of school," he said, walking in a slow pace to Harry's first class. In all honesty, he would rather run away and take the beautiful human with him than go to school… and a class that he'd no doubt taken over… well, a class he'd no doubt taken a lot.

"I hope Izzie got to class on time and isn't looking around the buildings for me," Harry whispered, glancing around the empty outdoors pathways. "It's so quiet…" he mumbled. It was odd, but he liked it. California was constantly loud and busy.

"Here we are Harry," Jasper said, stopping in front of the small building with the large number 8 painted in white on the top. He paused for a few seconds, feeling Harry's nervousness, fear, reluctance, and slight hope. He laughed, earning a confused look from the emerald-jewels.

He leaned forward and cupped Harry's cheek, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll see you next in French, okay Harry? Then you could sit by me and my siblings if you're still upset with your sister. Then I'll see you for English, alright?"

Harry was having trouble looking away from the blonde, and nodded his head softly, resisting the urge to sigh. What was Jasper doing to him…?

Jasper smiled when the raven-haired teen nodded, and leaned in close; "You can always come to me if you have a problem Harry. Or if you just want to chat, hang out, or get away from nasty older sisters."

The teen laughed, and Jasper felt shivers go up and down his spine. The sound was so… precious? No… it was hard to describe, but it made him want to ravish the boy right there, in the open, then take him away and keep him all to himself. He sighed softly, "When you meet my sister, you'll understand what I mean by 'nasty'." He paused, lost in thought for a few seconds, as was Harry.

"I'll see you later Harry," he whispered eventually, this time kissing the youth on the tip of his nose, careful not to smudge his glasses, and let his hand linger for a few seconds before turning and leaving.

Though it was selfish, he couldn't help but hope Harry and Bella were still in a family feud by the time lunch came around. He wanted to spend as much time with the teen as possible…

--

Harry tried hard to pay attention to his class, honestly he did, but he had already learned the material the year before… that, and thoughts of a certain blonde Cullen kept resurfacing in his mind.

_Was he just being nice to the new kid… or does he genually like me?_ He blushed, subconsciously his hands touching his forehead, nose, and settling on his cheek as he remembered Jasper's light touches and small gestures.

_Is… is it even right to like a guy in such a way?_ He wondered. He knew about people who where gay, straight, bisexual, and asexual… but he had never really had any interest in anyone, opposite gender or the same, ever in his life. Yes, he knew what couples… _did_ when they loved each other, but had never felt that sort of love towards anyone. _I guess I was asexual… but why am I even thinking about this! Jasper is so… beautiful—perfect, really, and I'm just… Harry. He would never want me… would… _do_ I want him?_

He wanted to pull at his hair and scream. He was so confused right now. Forks has challenged him in ways he never thought he would be. First his family conflict, second going to a school full of people… people that could be so much like the Dursleys… and third, Jasper Cullen. He was making him feel… things… he hadn't felt before. Was it simply lust? Was it just attraction—an appreciation of his appearance? No… he liked Jasper. He thought he was a wonderful person to help him like he did… so it's not lust, or _simply_ attraction. Was it just friendship? It couldn't be love… they'd just met a day ago, and he'd only talked with the blonde today!

_I don't know…_ he thought, rubbing his temple, _but… he kissed me…_ he remembered and blushed at the memory. _Maybe he does that with all his friends…?_

--

Harry walked out of the classroom slowly, trying to figure out which direction he would need to go, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eyes wide, he turned, and found himself face-to-chest with an extremely muscular teen. Harry would've been shaking in his boots if he were any other person… but he hated having people around him think he was weak, so as calmly as he could, he raised his eyes up until they met bright topaz.

_Oh…_ Harry thought. Was this another Cullen?

Before he could ask, not that he really would've asked in the first place, the large (as in muscular… very muscular) teen grinned at him. "Hey there Harry! The name's Emmett, I'm the brother of Jasper and Edward. I know you already met them and our dear old daddy, so I thought I'd introduce myself."

Swallowing hard, Harry nodded his head and shakily held out his hand. Emmett stared at if for a while, before he let out a boom of laughter. "You're too polite, kid! Loosen up a bit!" he said before leaning down. "Anyways, Jasper told me you were having trouble around the school, and he had to get something from the car, so I decided to come find you and help you around for my brother. 'Kay with you?"

Honestly, Harry was slightly confused, so he just nodded his head slowly, earning another loud guffaw from the buff teen. "Man, come on. He said you had French?" Harry nodded his head and fell into step with the semi-giant. "Alright then! All language classes are in building one, just in case you need to know… You might…I dunno, take another language class or help some other kid… Well… all the other kids would know where it's at and…"

Harry couldn't help but smile the entire way to building one. Emmett was… amusing, and a fun guy to be around. He could certainly chat up a storm, but everything he was talking about was surprisingly helpful.

"…why there are only ten round tables while the rest are rectangles, but the rectangle tables have these small 'secret' compartments near the bottom, so you can shove some of your books in there or pass notes by days, that sort of thing!"

Emmett stopped suddenly, and gave Harry a pat on the back. "Hey, sorry about the babbling, but we're here now. I won't have to bore you with useless compartments n'such anymore!"

Harry actually laughed softly, and Emmett seemed a little surprised but… Harry found he wanted to make an effort to get to know this family… they had all been nice so far, and something drew him to Jasper… He would make friends with these nice people, if they wanted to be his friend…

With a smile and a quiet "Thank you," he entered the building and found his classroom easily.

--

Harry sat near the back of the class, slightly annoyed that the tables were pushed together so there were four to a table; two on one side, two on the other. He softly placed his backpack on the floor next to the side of is chair, bending down to grab his books from the bag, and when he looked back up, beautiful topaz eyes met his.

"Ung!" was Harry's choked scream, and Jasper laughed lightly, shaking his head and moving to sit down next to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I just had to do it…" he said, not sounding very apologetic, but Harry found himself forgiving him anyways, "it was defiantly worth it," he started again, leaning close to Harry, but far enough to be called 'appropriate' since they were in a classroom. "You make lovely noises…" he whispered, mischievous eyes glittering, and Harry found his hear beat pick up speed.

_He _has_ to do this with all his friends…_ Harry thought meekly, trying to keep his blush down, _There's no way someone like him, or anyone, would ever want me…_

There was laughter to his side, and he pulled his eyes away to see Edward sitting across from Jasper, placing his book-bag into the seat to his side, preventing anyone else from sitting there.

Harry gave him a grateful glance. He was fine with Jasper, _more than fine_, he thought with a slight blush—and he was fine with the rest of the Cullen family. They all seemed nice so far, though he had yet to meet all of the family.

"How was your last class Harry?" Jasper asked, gaining his attention.

"It was good. I've already gone over the information in my class last year, so I won't have any problems in Biology this year, but at my old school, my French teacher never taught us how to speak French, just read/write the grammar." He said, blushing slightly. "Does the teacher in this class make you speak?" he asked weakly, glancing at the empty teacher's desk.

"**Oui mon amour…**" Jasper whispered, leaning into Harry, his lips right against the teen's ear, making it look like he were telling him a secret.

Harry tried so hard not to blush, but he knew his face must look as if it were on fire—he could see Edward out of the corner of his eyes, laughing at the embarrassing scene he and Jasper must've made up. _I may not be able to speak or understand most spoken French..._ he thought, _but I know enough to know what he said!_

He could feel Jasper smile against him, and felt a rather cold hand reach for his from under the table. "I could always help you with the French after school…?"

Harry felt like his face would melt off from the intense heat. Not trusting his voice, he nodded his head slowly, and Jasper pulled away, though he kept his cold hand in Harry's. "Good."

As if the teacher had been waiting for their little… episode to conclude, he suddenly walked in through the door and started to take roll…

--

POOR EDWARD WAS FORGOTEN!!! So sad…

Well, hope you liked the chapter! And sorry for any guy that reads this right now… but I'm on the rag right now, and I seriously want some fucking oranges. Man, I haven't had a real orange in forever! I was anemic a while back, I think I mentioned this before, but I didn't mention I had to drink a glass of damn orange-juice three times a day. IT WAS TORTURE! But now, I want oranges! The real deal, not the juice!

Am I weird? Well, I think I am, and even if you're a girl, I might have scarred you for life. My deepest apologies!

Well, love you guys, and reviews are dandy!!!

Love of a Nymph


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Yay! Chapter VI! Lol, I've been drawing nothing but video-game characters, including KH2's Organization XIII—I never noticed how fun roman numerals were until that game came out… and I'm pissed KH3 is gonna be out for the PS3 only! As far as I know anyway… I hope I'm wrong.

AND OVER 100 REVIEWS!??? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!! Though I'm sad to say—I know _where _I want this story to go, but I'm not to sure _how to get there… _Anyways, there's more fluff in this chapter, so beware!

--

Chapter 6

--

Lunch… Bella was excited for it—the most excited about school lunch that she had ever been in her life, probably. Hopefully she'd be able to find Harry quickly, sit down with him and talk about classes together. There was nothing… _wrong_ with Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Angela—she rather liked her, really, but… she wasn't sure she'd want to eat at their lunch table…

The bell rang and she shot out of her seat and through the doorway, shooting for her locker and practically tossing her books inside. She heard laughter and looked behind her to see Mike grinning boyishly down at her. "Geez Bella, I never would've thought you were so hungry!"

The brunette just blushed and shrugged. "It's not so much that I'm hungry that I just want to see my brother. He's so quiet, most people think he's standoffish, but really he's just extremely shy. He hasn't had great experiences with other people…" she paused in placing books for her next class into her bag, and Mike glanced at her with worry.

"In fact… we're almost… fighting right now," she concluded, slinging the strap of her side-bag over her shoulder. "But you can't really call it fighting—Harry's to kind and docile to fight with anyone. I don't even remember one time when he has yelled at me or anyone else!"

Mike closed her locker for her and started the walk to the cafeteria. "He sounds like a quiet guy alright. Most quiet people are nice…" he mumbled, trying to squeeze in some type of compliment to make Bella happy.

It didn't work, and Bella sighed. "Let's hurry to the cafeteria…" she muttered, slightly annoyed with the over-energetic blonde.

--

The two stood in the double-door entrance of the cafeteria, and Bella looked around desperately, giving details on what her brother looked like so Mike could help her spot him.

"Err…" Bella turned to see Mike looking down at the floor.

Eyebrows knitted in confusion, she asked, "What? Do you see him?" she continued looking around the large room—there were so many people moving, and from where she was standing, it was hard to see anyone, really.

"I found your brother alright… I can't imagine what he did to get to sit with _them._" Mike looked up at Bella sheepishly, and pointed over to one of the rectangles next to the walls, in the slightly-shadowed corner. "I wouldn't even try and talk to him with _them _around…"

He was sitting there, with a group of four other people, and they were all so beautiful, she was wondering if they were even real. Glancing over at Mike, he seemed to understand her unspoken question.

"_They, _are the Cullens. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," he started, moving through the crowded room to his usual table with his friends sitting all around. "The two blondes are the Hales—twins**(1). **The guy—the one sitting next to your brother is Jasper, and the one next to the buff-kid is Rosalie. Then said buff-kid is Emmet Cullen, and the one with hair like… I dunno, rust? That's Edward Cullen.

"Emmett and Rosalie are together, thought they're family, but then again, they're not really related. Anyways," he paused, sitting down, making sure that Bella sat next to him, "Jasper and Edward have been single since the family moved down here from Alaska. There's been a few rumors that they're… erm… gay, and some even more vulgar rumors saying they're…" he paused and leaned in closer to Bella, "_together…_"

Bella simply raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the people at the table… Rosalie and Emmett had their backs to the rest of the room, and Jasper, her brother, and Edward were facing the room.

The blonde boy was saying something—and she noticed the two teens on either side of her brother seemed familiar—and started to lean closer to her brother. Her eyes widened and she held her breath, waiting for her brother to freeze, break out in a cold sweat, and run away… but he did no such thing…

He started to _laugh._ Then he _smiled_ and started to _talk._ She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but she was upset. Did that pretty-boy blonde know he was making moves on _her_ little brother? Did he know how long it took Bella to get Harry to trust her? Did he know… how much she wanted to be there, talking to the raven-haired teen like they used to only three days ago…?

She swallowed hard and looked away. What had happened? Why was he so open and free around those strangers?

She felt her eyes burn. She was so sorry—did Harry know that she, too, was starting to feel betrayed? She paused in her thinking… _not quite betrayed… more like left behind…_ Her little brother was growing up—just like Charlie had wanted him to. The damn fat bastard cop.

Harry was going to move on and leave her behind. She was being selfish, and she was wishing for things she didn't deserve for the things she said, but looking over and seeing her brother so happy with people he just met… it hurt.

_I deserve this, don't I?_ she thought… and sniffling softly, she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and out to the student parking lot. She would spend the rest of lunch in her truck…

--

Harry smiled at Jasper, laughing softly, when Rosalie spoke up—it was actually the first time she had spoken to him since their introduction.

"Your sister just left, Swan. She looked rather upset…" she said, a delicate eyebrow raised in question. "Is this a family feud I smell…?" Harry blushed and looked at the still-shutting doors, wondering why she would leave.

He felt a cold hand grasp his softly. Harry blushed and turned to face Jasper. He looked serious, and slightly guilty. "Harry… maybe she's hurt that you'd speak to us so openly? You did tell us you didn't normally speak to people, that you had a phobia…?"

Harry wanted to shake his head and say something, but he kept quiet, staring at the doors. _Isn't she happy I'm not dragging her down anymore? That I will leave her alone like she wanted? _he wondered idly, starting to feel upset and confused.

He heard a sigh to his side and turned to look at Edward, who gave him a small smile. "Maybe you should go after her? Find out why she's so upset? Who knows, maybe you could even make up from that fight you had."

Biting his lip softly, Harry sighed and nodded his head. "Your right… I want to make sure Izzie's okay, even if she doesn't want me to," he whispered, giving Edward, Emmett and Rosalie thankful glances and a warm blushing smile to Jasper. "I'll be back…"

--

Bella gave out an aggravated noise in the back of her throat, stomping her feet childishly as she tried her hardest to keep those damn tears in her eyes. _I won't cry. Harry's happy in that room right now and I should leave him alone._

Even with that thought in her mind, she couldn't hold back that soft sob, and the tears started to fall. She leaned on her truck, not caring if her tears fell onto the already rusting red metal.

"Need the keys…?" a soft voice asked, and she turned around to see Harry standing there nervously, staring at the ground and the keys to the car outstretched in his right hand.

Much like Harry had done that morning, Bella immediately clutched to her small brother and cried onto his shoulder, bending her neck down slightly to do so.

"Harry—Harry, I'm so sorry for everything, and I'll leave you alone if you want. I'll let you meet new people and I'll meet new people, and I won't be around anymore to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry for calling you such a thing as a burden, and I honestly didn't mean it—but I'll leave you alone now," she sobbed, her shoulders shaking slightly as the tears fell.

Harry stood there—shocked. She… she thought she made him uncomfortable, and that she held him back from meeting new people? A small smile on his face, he laughed and wrapped his arms around his sister. "My Izzie, we're so confused…" he whispered, chuckling once more, "you're not holding me back Izzie—I've always held you back, and you don't make me uncomfortable, not any more than anyone else, and… I know you're sorry…

"And can't we meet new people and move on... but still keep each other in our lives?" he whispered, confused and slightly upset. Did she want him to leave her alone? Did she want to leave him alone? Or was she just saying those things based off of a huge misunderstanding?

Bella pulled back from her brother's shoulder, confusion in her eyes, and when her brown eyes met Harry's green, she laughed at the equal amount of confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry… and I thought, well… you were _talking_ and _laughing_ with those people in there and thought that you'd want me to leave you alone… It took me a year to get you to talk to me after all!"

Harry smiled at his sister and shook his head. "No… I still want to be with you… if that's alright with you?"

She shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation and hugged her brother tight. "Yes, I still want you around little brother," she giggled, and Harry laughed with her. "Do you forgive me?" she asked softly.

Nodding his head, Harry smiled and took her head. "I forgive you… but I won't forget what happened, Izzie," he whispered the last part, looking down at the floor. Bella nodded her head in understanding, and Harry pulled her hand lightly.

"Come one, I want to introduce you to the Cullens."

--

Oh the PAIN! This chapter sucked ass to me! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! But I hope you guys like it. I wanted to go ahead and have some more Edward/Bella interaction and I want to make something clear real quick…

HARRY IS STILL UPSET WITH BELLA, BUT MUCH MORE PLEASED THAN HE HAD BEEN! He won't forget that she called him a burden, but he won't just totally shut her from his life either.

So, I was deeply disappointed with this, and I hope you guys weren't…

Thanks to those who reviewed, and reviews for this chapter would be loved!

Love of a Nymph


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Sorry I didn't update! I was finishing up my English project, though I still have some things to work on. But it's nearly done with, and all that's left is my History project! But thank you all for reviewing! I still can't get over the plus-100 reviews!

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! (I made it a bit longer to make up for the missed day, and I finally have some HP characters in here!

--

Chapter 7

--

Bella was exceedingly happy, but very nervous as well. She had mad up with her brother, making her happy, but she was so scared of the family sitting at the back corner table—they were all so beautiful, almost angelic. _Is it possible for a family to all look so good?_

Glancing at her brother, she noticed he seemed happy and staring at one teen out of the group in particular—the blonde. _What's going on here…?_

"Hello everyone," Harry said softly, standing in front of the table, a small smile on his face. She was instantly jealous of these people. Why did they get Harry's instant acceptance when she had to work so hard for it? She didn't understand, but maybe Harry saw something in these people that she didn't catch as of yet.

"This is my sister, Isabella Swan, though I call her Izzie." Bella smiled at the small group, watching Harry move over to sit between the blonde he liked to stare at and a beautiful bronze-haired teen. They all smiled at her, and she moved to sit on the other side of the well-muscled teen.

"Hey, I'm Emmet Cullen, and this here is my lady friend Rosalie Hale/Cullen." Bella smiled, even though Rosalie seemed to outright ignore her, and Emmet gave her an apologetic shrug.

"I'm Jasper Hale/Cullen, Rosalie is my sister, and we're the only ones actually related in this family," he said, smiling her way, though he seemed sad.

"And I…" she turned her head to the handsome bronze-haired teen, swallowing hard at the beautiful image he made, "am Edward Cullen. It's very nice to meet you Bella."

Bella stared for a few seconds, before her brows knitted together. "How… did you know I prefer being called Bella?" she asked, confused—she didn't remember saying that, and Harry hardly ever called her anything other than 'sister' or 'Izzie.'

Edward smiled and shrugged, "All the talk around school is about 'Harry' and 'Bella'. I assumed you liked being called that."

She couldn't help it—she didn't even reply to him or give any outward sign that she had even heard him, though she did hear him… She just stared at him, taking in all of his looks, and suddenly all she could see was this dreamy Adonis-like man…

--

Harry wanted to laugh at the way Edward and Bella were staring at each other, but he was afraid that if he did, he would ruin the moment. It was obvious they liked each other, and it brought a smile to his face. _Now we can still hang out together while meet new people at the same time._ He was beaming at the thought, and Jasper picked up on Harry's happiness.

"So you worked it out well?" he asked, and Harry turned to the blonde, a smile still present on his lips.

"Very well—or at least we're talking again…" he said, looking down at his hands, missing the slight frown of Jasper's face until a cool hand found it's way into his own. _I'll have to ask about that…_ Harry thought idly before looking up into a very handsome face, very close to his.

"Er…" Harry was sure his eyes were crooked as he tried to look at Jasper, but whether they were crossed or not, he could see a slightly worried look on Jasper's face. His eyebrows were knotted and his lips tugged downwards slightly. The sight pulled at his heart-strings. "What's wrong Jasper…?"

Jasper sighed and pulled back slightly. "You're probably going to start to sit with Bella and her friends now, huh?" he asked, and Harry had the idea that Jasper was… pouting… more than actually being upset.

He blushed and shook his head, "I'll still sit here!" Jasper turned to him, a smile on his face, "As long as you guys don't mind, that is…" he added, looking down, the blush growing.

Harry head laughing, and turned to see Emmett smirking his way. "Seriously Harry? Even if _you _didn't want to sit here, dear ol' Jasper would make us kidnap you and glue you to a seat!"

Rosalie snorted, Harry blushed, Jasper frowned (Harry guessed he was embarrassed…), and Bella and Edward were quietly talking to each other, though he noticed Edward seemed to be in pain….

Harry turned to Jasper, squeezing the hand in his slightly to get his attention from berating his brother. "Um… Jasper, is Edward feeling okay? He seemed fine earlier."

Jasper smiled softly and nodded his head. "He's fine, but a while after you went to get Bella he said he was getting a migraine, making him nauseous as well."

Harry frowned, "Shouldn't he go home then?" he asked, turning back to Jasper, who shrugged.

"He's sick from time to time, so he's used to it, or so he tells us."

"Plus," Emmett added, "he's too damn stubborn to 'give in and go.'" The Cullen family laughed quietly, Edward included, having been listening in, leaving Bella and Harry alone to wonder what was so funny…

Before any questions could be asked, the bell rang loudly throughout the cafeteria and the group started to pack up and throw their trash out.

_They didn't eat…_ Harry noticed, looking at the family's trays. They were all full, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen any of them eat. He looked down to his half-eaten burger, _and Izzie always complains that _I_ don't eat…_

Jasper stayed close to Harry as the group made their way out, saying their goodbyes at the door, and all left in separate directions. Emmett and Rosalie were moving towards the student parking lot, Bella and Edward were heading toward the science buildings, and Harry and Jasper headed off to the English buildings.

They walked silently, comfortably, before Harry asked a question. "How come you and your siblings didn't eat…?"

Jasper looked surprised before smiling down at him, "Our mother, Esme, always cooks us a giant breakfast every morning, and gives us money for lunch—though she feeds us so much we're hardly hungry at all till dinner." Harry shrugged—it was a good enough explanation for him.

Then Jasper turned to him, a small smile on his face, "You have gym for last block, right?" Harry nodded. "Do you want to hang out after school?" he asked, slightly hopeful—hopeful that Harry would agree, and hopeful that he didn't sound so… forward. After all, they _had_ just met yesterday, and yesterday hardly counted, after all they hadn't even talked!

Harry blushed and shrugged. "I guess, but I'd have to call Charlie first," he said, smiling slightly, wondering once again, _Do I like Jasper!? Does he like me!? _With that said, the two walked into the English 11 classroom.

The entire time he and Jasper talked about random things, about their lives, teachers, other students, anything that came to mind. The entire time, Harry was confused, Jasper noted—and it was true. Harry was trying his hardest to try and understand the relationship he shared with Jasper…

_I can't love him—we just met. I don't hate him, that's for sure, but there's not way someone can fall in love in two days. Plus, he's a _boy!_ I'm a _boy!_ It's wrong… _isn't it?

--

"_My lord," a blonde haired teen with silver eyes said, bowing down low at the waist, "you called for us?" he asked, standing up and motioning over to a tall black-haired teen with sunken eyes and a dark-skinned teen with coal colored eyes. _

"_Yesss…" a deep voice hissed, though he wore a hood over his features, and the figure stood. "I need the three of you to go to the Volturi, they request an alliance… I cannot risk sending any of the others—you three are going on a very important trip. If you mess up this alliance, you will be killed—yes, even you Marcus, no matter how valuable you may be, the Volturi is more important."_

_The three teens tensed, glancing at one another, before bowing at the same time, "Understood my lord…"_

Alice blinked, suddenly aware of the rain hitting her head and shoulders as she stood in the middle the rainforest somewhere in South America.

"That can't be good…"

--

Poor Harry's so confused, and once again, I am disappointed with this chapter… but I liked the very end. It definitely hints about some things to come! I have a great idea for the HP people that will show up! Hope you will like it when it comes!

So there's actually no news this time around… I usually have something to say here at the end AN… well, anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and reviews are much loved!

Love of a Nymph


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

READ IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT MAGIC!!!! There is NO magic in this fic. RAWR!!! There will NOT be a magical world full of magic schools and flying brooms. There will be, however,_ mythical creatures other than werewolves and vampires._ With that said, I think you can all guess that most, if not all, of the HP characters mentioned in my fic will be some sort of creature, Harry excluded obviously. He's just different, but not a creature!

ALSO! The reason Alice was in south America was because she was going to visit the Amazonian Vampire coven, but before she made it there, she got a funny little vision. And another reason she's not in school is because when she first came to the Cullens, she wasn't turned by Carlisle, and neither was Jasper, so she isn't as obliged to stay with them in the first place (even though Jasper wasn't bit by Carlisle either. Let's say he doesn't want to travel…). She likes to travel and is impulsive (based on her visions).

Hope that cleared things up a bit…

Now then, I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading this fic! I really wanted to go on about the Volturi/Death Eater stuff, and so I added a bit in there.

--

Chapter 8

--

Harry was embarrassed beyond belief. First off to start the day he had befriended a very handsome, very touchy blonde Cullen. Second, he figured he rather liked this Cullen—this _Jasper_. Then, he ended up leaving English with a silly smile on his face, and later have that silly smile still plastered on his face until said face got hit with a dodge-ball.

Everyone was talking about it.

He held in a groan, and shook his head, gathering his clothing and heading to one of the stalls in the bathroom. None of the other guys went in the stalls to change, and he wondered briefly if they thought him strange…

He shook his head, finished with everything and heading back out. _Even if they do think I'm strange, I have a reason to change away from them…_ he thought, unconsciously rubbing a bump stretching from the middle of his back to his left shoulder blade.

_They don't have secrets…_ he thought sadly, walking out of the boy's dressing room and into the gym. He figured he rather liked gym—no one really got too close to him, and he had Izzie and Edward in the class with him, so they helped keep people from questioning him as well.

But they weren't with him currently…

--

Jasper moved as fast as his feet could take him while still go at a human pace. He wanted to be there when Harry go out, and confirm whether or not he would be joining him at his house.

He looked down at his left hand and noticed he had made it to the gym building only a minute after the bell had rung. He smiled, thinking about the strange creature that was Harry Potter-Swan. Why was he so scared of people? Why would his family think him a burden? Why was Potter first, then Swan second? How was it his eyes were so green? Was he coming onto the poor boy to strong? Was Harry even gay?

He sighed, hoping the Edward wasn't focused on his mind at the time… He looked down to his watch and saw it was four minutes after the bell had rung. _I'll just go wait for him inside…_ he decided, curious as to who else was in Harry's gym block.

The sight he walked in on made him growl deep in his throat. Harry looked frozen, he was shaking and his eyes were wide. The fear was overpowering any other emotion he would've normally felt, and Jasper moved forward without thinking.

"Come on Harry, its okay. Everything will be fine," he whispered when he reached the teen, and he saw and smelt the tears gathering in Harry's eyes, and looked for the source of the raven-haired teen's distress, and found nothing except for a confused looking gym teacher.

"Eh…" the over-weight man said, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt confused, guilty, more confusion, and slight fear. "I swear I didn't mean to make him freeze up. Officer Swan said he would freak out from time to time… Didn't actually think he would," Mr. Scott said, defending himself.

Jasper just nodded stiffly and took a hold of Harry's hand. "Come on, let's go Harry, okay?"

Emerald eyes met his, and his heart felt as if it would shatter—despite the fact it was dead—at the sheer amount of fear in his eyes. He turned away and walked away briskly, dragging Harry with him. He led Harry to one of the outside benches near the student parking lot, sitting down next to Harry, removing the teen's bag and setting it on the table, he then started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Harry? Are you okay? Do you need anything, do you want to talk about it…?"

Harry only shook his head, swallowing hard and sniffing slightly. "It's nothing…" he said after a slight pause. "It's just… something he said reminded me of something…"

_Edward, I hope you can hear me,_ Jasper thought, pulling the teen closer to him, _because I need to know what's wrong with Harry. Something really scared him—I think Mr. Scott knows what's wrong…_

Now all he had to do was comfort his Harry—_his _Harry, and wait for Edward to come back with news. It technically wasn't his business to know, but this boy would be his mate, and he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible in his presence.

He would not risk Harry for anything.

…

_Maybe I am coming on too strong…_

--

"Dear me! You're here already, are you?" A light-hearted voice sounded, amusement deep in the voice.

Draco shifted from one foot to the other, glancing at his two companions. Beside him, Blaise was heating up in temperature and Marcus looked as pissed off as usual. He took in a silent breath and bowed low to the group of hooded figures in front of them.

"Our lord Voldemort has sent us on his behalf to discuss the terms of our alliance," he said once he stood up, back strait.

The leader of the group, a tall, extremely pale vampire, laughed softly, nodded his head and smiled—fangs sharp and shining in the dark lighting. "We are pleased to have you here, young sirs. There are actually a few things that I feel I must ask before we settle this little deal."

Marcus tensed next to Draco, and Draco hissed at him, his silver eyes shining. "Do not do anything stupid Marcus—the only reason our lord keeps you around is because of what you are, but rest assured that he can, and _will_, find someone else to take your place…" he whispered, though he knew all of the vampires in the room could hear him.

The young man glared at Draco, but the tension in his shoulders loosened and he settled for crossing his arms. Draco smirked, but the victorious effect was ruined when Blaise snickered beside him.

"What is it you wish to know?" Blaise said, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

The leader of the vampires tilted his head and smiled. "I wish to know your names and what you are… in exchange for our names and our certain gifts... Then, perhaps, you may inform us about your 'war' with the Army?"

Blaise nodded his head, placing his free hand to his chest. "I am Blaise Zabini, I am a fire elemental, an Ask-wee-da-eed**(1)**." He motioned for Draco to speak, and he did so grudgingly.

"I am Draco Malfoy, two-thirds Veela, one-third Bolla**(2)**."

Marcus growled slightly and barked out, "I'm Marcus Flint, full Aerico**(3)**."

The leader straightened his head and his smile was gone. "I see your lord is serious about ending the Army…" he said, before swinging his hand back and forth, encouraging them to continue.

Draco sighed and stood up straighter (though it was hardly possible considering how straight his back had been). "Our war against the Army, currently re-named under the rule of Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix,"

"_Rather hypocritical, isn't it?" _one of the vampires said, and the rest sniggered, and Draco continued."

"—Is simple. They have hunted any species other than human since the first human was born. They seem to forget that we creatures came first, and have, as you know, taken it to themselves to kill us. We are simply fighting back." He studied the looks on the vampire's faces, and none of them, apart from a small looking girl, showed any emotion.

"Well… that's all good an well… time for introductions on our part!" he said, standing up and lowering his hood.

"I am Aro."

"I am Marcus."

"And I am Caius."

--

**1—just as it says, a fire elemental.**

**2—Bolla is a mythical serpent that has silver eyes, small wings, and sleeps all year-round save for one day. Draco is one-third Bolla, and therefore doesn't require that much sleep, though he loves to. He will also have small wings on his back and the ability to breathe fire. **

**3—a disease demon. It's said they usually stay invisible, but can take for of a human. They were thought to spread Malaria and other deadly illnesses. **

WEEEEELLLL! I hope you all liked the chapter. I wanted to add more with the Forks stuff and not do so much on the Volturi/Death Eaters stuff… but I really like writing Draco and Blaise, so I couldn't help myself and added more of that it there…

Tell me if you like the part with the Volturi in there—I like it, but I need some constructive criticism. I want to make sure you guys like it as much as I do!

_(And I like the idea of Blaise and Draco being close… should I make them mates...?_

_Also, I will add more onto what upset Harry in the next chapter!)_

Love you guys, thanks for the reviews, and new ones would be welcomed!

Love of a Nymph


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy! And some of you asked if Harry would have a power, but he doesn't—not until he becomes a vamp, and he will become one… in time… But I am also glad most of you liked my thing with the DE/V. And I decided I would make Draco and Blaise mates! Yay! (I only really did it for two reasons—one, it's fucking hot, and two, it'll be fun for Alice! _Evil Smirk_)

AND A QUICK MESSAGE TO **C**, who is not a member on , yet still reviewed (thanks!), I was totally on the same page with you, lol. So we'll be perverts together! 

Enjoy the chapter!

--

Chapter 9

--

_Edward, I hope you can hear me,_ Jasper thought, pulling the teen closer to him, _because I need to know what's wrong with Harry. Something really scared him—I think Mr. Scott knows what's wrong…_

Edward frowned when he heard his brother's distress-call. Something scared Harry? What about Mr. Scott? His frown grew as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk past Mr. Scott's office (located in the boy's locker room).

…_was I supposed to know he would freak out just saying "Boy!"? Honestly, the kid is a downright mess! I feel sorry for Officer Swan, having to deal with the poor kid…_

'Boy' scared Harry? He picked up his speed, heading for the exit/entrance of the gym and spotted Harry with Jasper. His brother was hugging the boy close, and he would've in any other time smiled—but the things Harry was remembering…

-_**"Boy!" a large fat man screamed, and a small looking Harry—very skinny and in rags, turned around. The fat man growled and approached the little boy, and Edward gasped when he lifted a large hand and smacked the boy across the chin, and used the momentum to bring up his other hand and push him against the wall. **_

"_**Boy, you are in big trouble! You broke that vase and my Dudders stepped in it! He's bleeding all over the floor, boy…" he said in a low tones, his face was changing from red to purple, and Edward wondered if he would have a heart attack. **_

"_**I-I didn't do it though!" the small Harry said, his eyes closed shut, his whole body tense. **_

"_**Shut up you freak! You sure as hell did it—how dare you blame my son?!" with that, he lifted his big meaty arm and started to beat the boy; his fists slammed into the child's shoulder, his cheek bones, his chest, stomach, arms, and after the long beating, he turned the boy around, and Edward felt as if he would break apart…**_

_**There were scars all over the already-small child's back. The large man growled and took out a knife, and Edward felt his eyes sting with the tears he could never shed. **_

_**The man slowly, with a grin on his face, carved his knife into the middle of the child's shoulder-blades, writing at an agonizingly slow pace, the word "W-O-R-T-H-L-E-S-S". **_

_**When he was done, the man stood back and let the cry boy fall to the floor. "Don't worry freak, I'll add more next time you try to blame my son for your own stupid mistakes!"-**_

Edward swallowed thickly, his eyes staring at the teen now crying into Jasper's shoulder. He took in a deep breath and saw Jasper's calculating eyes on him. He could feel what he felt, and no doubt what Harry was feeling…

Without moving his lips, he whispered so no human could hear him, "_He was abused…_"

--

Alice ran while she tired to learn more about who the Volturi were aligning with. She tried to think about the three teens she had seen, or even the cloaked figure. She could only pick up on a few things.

She had figured out the teen Marcus was very impulsive, one second deciding to bash some poor soul's skull in, and the second deciding it would be a waste of time. Also, for some reason, whenever she concentrated on Marcus, she would catch glimpses of smoke, a sickly-green haze, people coughing, and dead bodies. This Marcus was someone she would never want to get on the wrong side of…

Then… whenever she tried to see the future of Draco and Blaise (she learned during a vision)… it was usually something very… private.

She put a hand over her mouth and nose, trying hard not to laugh—and she was thankful she was a vampire or she would be blushing as well. Those two were _very ecstatic_ about one-another.

She sighed, remembering the near-mental-porn she had seen only moments before…

"_Please… Draco!" the dark-skinned man moaned, a sheen of sweat covering his naked chest. He gasped, clutching at the sheets and squeezing his legs around the blonde's waist, screaming out as he came. _

_Draco smirked, pumping in and out of the dark man, groaning at the warm walls squeezing his member, giving a few more thrusts before he too was pushed over the edge, moaning out "Blaise!"_

Alice moaned aloud, moving her hands to cover her entire face—she had to get that scene out of her mind before she made it to her family! What would Edward think of her!?

Despite that thought, she giggled and ran ahead faster. Even though those two creatures were amazingly hot and wonderful to watch, they were dangerous and could harm her family. No one harmed her family and got away with it.

Sighing, she tried her hardest to concentrate on her past vision, and tried to notice their names and what they looked like only—and she was either too engrossed in the sex they were having, or on their faces, to notice that the blonde, Draco, had wings on his back, and that Blaise's hands were burning and outlined in fire.

--

Harry was blushing. He was crying, his face hidden in Jasper's chest, once more. He was surprised Jasper didn't just toss him away—all he seemed to do these days was cry…

Jasper held the emerald-eyed teen closer to his chest when he felt the self-loathing and depression settle on top of the fear. He pushed feelings of comfort and calm over the teen, trying to at least get the tears to stop. It was such a heart-wrenching sight, yet it was beautiful.

Edward laughed softly, too low for a human to hear, besides him. He shot the older vampire a dirty glare, before he felt the bundle of feelings in his arms start to stir. "I'm so sorry Jasper… I've been nothing but a bother, and I've ruined your shirt twice in one day…" he pulled back but kept his eyes low. "I… I should go now…" he said, blushing deeply. _I _should_ go, but I dread seeing Charlie…_ he thought, and Edward re-stated the message to his brother quietly.

Nodding his head, Jasper placed one of his hands under the teen's chin, smiling at the mixture of blush and pout on the human's face. "Harry, you're still welcome to come to my house… maybe you could tell me what has you so upset, and maybe work on you horrible French," he said, smiling lightly though his eyes still held worry. He tried harder to push calm onto the poor teen, and smiled when Harry sighed softly.

"I… I wouldn't want to impose…" he started, but Jasper laughed softly and shook his head.

"Harry, you're welcome over any time." Harry blushed and nodded his head, opening his mouth to reply when something in his jacket pocket vibrated and he jumped.

"Sorry…" he mumbled as he pulled his phone out. **ONE NEW MESSAGE**: Harry frowned, "I never get texts…" he continued on, hitting OK, **:: hey Har, ill tel Char you goin somewhere. Tell me if u need a ride. Luv Bells**

Harry blushed and turned his head to the nearly empty student parking lot to see his sister just exiting the parking lot. _I'll definitely get you back Izzie,_ he growled mentally, while Jasper casually took Harry's hand in his own, reading the short text, before flashing a brilliant smile.

"Excellent!"

--

The trio followed behind both the Leader's and the Guards; they were being led to a larger sitting room to put down their terms on paper.

"I don't get it," Marcus growled out, "we have vampires on our side, why do we need these whelps?"

Draco growled loudly as well, hissing out, "Do not forget we are guests here Flint—and you know very well why we need them on our side," he said, calming down as Blaise set a warm hand to his bicep, "You just like to bitch and moan about everything," he finished, snapping his head forward once more.

Marcus only sneered and turned his gaze to the side, the edges of his chin and arms starting to emit a musky-green gas. Blaise shot him a look, stating calmly, "Do not make a fool out of yourself Marcus. I will dispose of you if I feel the need. Our Lord trusts my decisions."

Flint snarled, flashing his black eyes at the elemental, "I fucking get it already!" he shouted just as they entered the sitting room, and all of the vampires exchanged glances, and Blaise cursed mentally.

Flint was giving off a bad first impression of who the Death Eaters were—he would take care of him, one way or another; by his hands, his lover's, or his Lord's.

--

Alice gaped as a vision covered her sight, and a dark scene seemed to take place right in front of her eyes.

_An extremely old man stared calmly down at a scene of war and death in front of him. He seemed so… indifferent, it made Alice wince. The man took in a deep breath and shook his head, turning his head to the side, and there was a group of small children gathered around, huddling together—some were naked, skin a shade of blue in the obvious cold, and some were scantily clad in rags. _

"_My children, you will see the truth in the end, and when it is over with and through, you will thank me…" he said, a small smile on his face as he motioned for a man next to him, scars covering his face and an eye-patch covering his right eye. _

_The man grunted and moved forward, pulling out three bags. He opened the first—it was nothing special, just a large green-velvet bag, and he emptied it's contents, tossing the bag up and shaking out small… dust particles?... over the children._

_A few screamed, and Alice screamed with them. She realized what they were doing to the small children, the _children_, innocent babies. They were werewolves, a small percentage of them were werewolves… and the dust particles were specs of silver. _

_Though she was forced to watch, she closed her eyes and felt her body fall down onto dirt as she watched the horrible man open a second bag—this one looked as if it were made out of sewn-together pieces of skin, and out of it came fire. _

_She could hear her gasps and tearless wails slightly muffled out as the rest of the children burned. Some tried to run, some sat there, crying and begging, cursing and screaming. She shook her head, wanting desperately to turn away, to see an end to this vision, but she had to watch… the man continued to hold the bag in front of the group of children until the fire ran out, and he tossed the bag into the flames. _

"_It's done Albus—and I pray every last one of them rots in hell," he growled, spitting onto the a beautiful, precious looking little girl. _

_She was crying, ash and soot covered half of her face in random places, and tear streaks were making their way down her burning cheeks. Even dieing she was a beautiful creature… she was fair as a vampire, yet her ears were pointed to tips, and her eyes were a vibrant orange—or was it a reflection of the fire? _

_Alice shook her head, sobbing louder than before as the children's screams were dying down, as more and more of the children died… _

_The old man, Albus, turned to face the scene of the battle; creatures that she had never known existed fought against what she could guess were humans. Werewolves she had guessed had existed, she knew shape-shifters existed, but there were fair-folk, things she had never known about! There were giants, elves, people turning into gas, people throwing out lighting, fire, water, and people flying. _

_It was horrible yet mesmerizing to watch the battle, despite the gruesome blood spilt. Anything was better than watching those children die. _

"_The Army—the Order of the Phoenix, has made another step to victory, and only when we find Harry Potter will we finally win…" he whispered, holding a small round globe level with his twinkling eyes._

--

Okay! Hope you liked the chapter! I thought it was… okay-ish. I think they've been getting worse and worse because I have so much going on at the same time, and I don't know what to add, what to take out, and what is utter bull shit. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and review me what you though!

AND I WANT TO KNOW if you want me to post another story I started. It's a Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter fic. It's probably not going to be less than five chapters, but more than two. I finished the first one before I started this story, and I just want to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. If not, I won't even bother.

Reviews are loved, and I thank everyone who reviewed!

Love of a Nymph


	11. Chapter 10

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Wow, I'm almost to 200 reviews! AND a LOT of you seemed interested in the Fenrir/Harry! I really didn't expect that, and so I'll put up a quick note about it. I WILL POST IT AND I ALREADY HAVE! But it will be last-priority. This story is, of course, first-priority. Just a warning in case you don't like that type of thing…

Well… I'm really just worried that everyone will hate it… Arg! Low-self-esteem strikes again! Lol, so I might just wait on the next chapter, get some opinions, and decide whether to update or not… though I also feel bad not working on the next chap. right away cause so many of you asked for it! Great confusion…

And I'm so sorry for the late update! As some of you will know, exams are over, and it's a few weeks, and everything is getting back on track, and the homework is flowing once more… and my History project is due next week and lazy-ass me didn't even start it… Ugh… at least I can write out some of this story in class!

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 10 (TEN CHAPTERS??!!!)

--

Harry blushed as Jasper pulled him into his lap, ignoring his protests, as the four vampires and one human entered the shiny silver Volvo. "I can squeeze into the middle or just call Izzie to pick me up," he protested weakly, slightly forgetting his complaints as Jasper held him snugly to his chest.

"Yes, but the middle doesn't have a seatbelt, does it Harry?" To Harry and Jasper's right, Emmett snickered and slapped his muscled thigh while shaking his head.

"_Man_, you two are so fuckin'…" he trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed, and in the driver's seat Edward laughed. Harry looked between the two confusedly when he saw Rosalie in the passenger seat smirk when Edward whispered to her (or so he guessed—she could've possibly been smirking about a whole different matter).

For the rest of the ride Edward struck up conversation about how his first day had been and whether or not he missed his old school.

As they pulled into the driveway, Harry replied, "My old school was large and it was easy to get lost even though I'd gone there for a two years," Edward, Emmett, and Jasper nodded their heads in understanding, and he had to ask, "Have you guys lived here all your life? Or did you go to any other high schools?"

At this, they all laughed softly and Harry was feeling slightly annoyed. _How many inside-jokes did these guys have?_

Jasper held Harry tight to his chest as he unbuckled themselves and half-carried Harry out of the car, "Don't worry Harry, we don't mean to leave you in the dark," he started, guessing at the cause of the teen's annoyance, "We just… forget," he said with an apologetic smile, and the emerald-eyed teen felt himself blush.

They entered the large house in a comfortable silence before Emmett poked Jasper on the cheek, "C'mon Rose, Ed; let's leave the two kiddies alone!" Jasper rolled his eyes while Edward and Rosalie snorted but followed the larger forever-teen out into the living room.

"I'll show you around," Jasper said, noticing the slight nervousness and discomfort the small human felt.

--

Harry sat down in Jasper's room, noticing the navy-blue walls and the forest-green and black bed comforter. The lighting in the room was slightly dark, making if feel later than it was, and there was no dresser, just a desk, a few very full book-cases, a desk, and a night stand. It was plain, clean, yet comforting. _It'd be better with candles,_ Harry thought, smiling softly.

For Harry's sake Jasper kept the door half-open (he would've closed it to drown out the noise of Emmett playing video-games in the living room) and sat down in the middle of the floor, setting his bag down and motioning Harry to do the same.

When Harry was seated, Jasper gave the teen a deep gaze, his eyes contemplating. Harry was nervous, slightly upset from earlier, and a bit embarrassed from his intense gaze. "Harry…" he said, scooting closer to sit besides the teen and grasped his hand, "are you okay?"

The raven-haired boy blushed and nodded hesitantly, and Jasper fought the urge to sigh and instead brought his free hand up to cup the human's warm cheek, making those emeralds lock with topaz.

"No, Harry. I know you're not okay, and you don't have to tell me what upset you, though I would like it if you did… but promise me you won't keep your emotions pent up? I know the end effects of doing so and it's not pretty," he said, leaning closer to Harry and kissing his forehead softly.

Pulling back, Jasper felt his ego grow when Harry simply stared for a few seconds, blinking rapidly, before blushing brightly and nodding his head lightly.

Smiling, Jasper lightly pulled the teen into his lap (enjoying the soft squeak the human let out) and placed his French book on top of the bed-head's lap. "Now then, let's work on your French, alright?"

--

Alice bit her lip as she ran. She was almost home, she was running through Oregon and working her way up to isolated Forks, Washington. Her mind was spinning from her last vision and she had yet to make heads or tails of it. She could guess already that the man, Albus, was the leader of some group called Order of the Phoenix and that the organization believed in the purity of humans, but there was something… off about the vision itself.

She couldn't place her finger on it! Something had felt odd about both Albus and his lackey. Groaning, she tried to concentrate of the Order of the Phoenix, but got only glimpses—glimpses weren't so bad, but it seemed as if she were underwater looking through ice. She couldn't make out any detail and voices were fuzzy.

_Yet it has to deal with the Volturi—I know it!_ she thought, picking up speed, before she got an unexpected vision…

_It was herself, and she was struggling—her arms were torn off of her body. She was alive, just being taken somewhere, being dragged across the ground by her legs, her head smacking against a rather odd looking brown rock…_

Gasping, she tensed immediately, looking around the hopefully empty forest, until she turned around and caught sight of it… and odd looking brown rock…

She hardly had the time to scream before she was being dragged by vampire-cold hands and hitting her head…

--

JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR! The reason why Alice didn't see her own 'demise' was because she was concentrating so hard to find out more info on the Death Eaters, Volturi, and Order of the Phoenix. Just so you know…

Now, I apologize once more for the late update. I have more homework than usual, three projects (now I have to make a submarine in my Tech. class) and the next newspaper to think about, though I'll update this as soon as I can!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and I would like you to know I really would appreciate a review or two for this chapter as well, lol.

Love of a Nymph


	12. Chapter 11

Summary: AU Non-magic HP/Twilight, JC/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Hey everyone! I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews I mean, over 200??? Thank you so much! I tried to make this chapter longer than the others just cause… I'm so tickled that you would all review so much!

And I'm also sorry that I've been neglecting this fic a bit, but I can't update every day, and if you want longer chapters, there will be longer intervals between each update. So, it's either one way or the other, lol. Well, hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

(Oh, and thanks for those that read my other fic and wanted me to post it! I'll work on it after the next chapters or so…)

--

Chapter 11

--

Draco tilted his head to the side, a delicate eyebrow raised in question. "This is her?" he asked, staring at the prone figure lying in the dungeon cell. It was dark and damp, mold growing in cracks here and there, and right in the center of it all was a small black-haired vampire, her legs and arms torn off and locked somewhere else (one of the guards had said they locked it in one of the leader's bed chambers, but he couldn't quite remember if he heard right).

A small vampire 'child' stood beside him, nodding his head. "This is the seer—I have cut off her sense of sight and hearing, but left everything else undisturbed. We will weed out her information one way or another…" he paused, turning to look up at the tall winged-blonde. "You know we shouldn't be doing this… the Volturi doesn't force someone to join or use their powers against their will…"

Draco snorted, turning his silver gaze onto the 'child'. "No, you don't force them; you just get that other guard to manipulating someone into joining. That's not forcing at all…" Alec scowled and shook his head.

"Your cause had better be worth it Bolla…"

Draco smirked and laughed softly, "Don't worry vampire—we will settle things and stop the Order's foolish actions," he paused, looking down at the pixie-like vampire, "There will not be any other risks on your side's part I should think…"

Alec huffed and turned around, swiftly making his exit, leaving the snake with the pixie.

--

_It's rather odd…_ Harry thought as he made his way out of Jasper's lap so they could go downstairs. Jasper had claimed to have heard the garage open, signaling the arrival of either his mother or father. They had been studying and Jasper had helped the human with how to pronounce a certain grouping of letters and commonly mispronounced words. They had been rather deep in their studies when the blonde had made his announcement.

_I didn't hear anything at all…_ he was starting to question and study a few other things he had noticed about his blonde… friend… _He's always so cold, yet he doesn't shiver or have goose-bumps. He and the rest of his family seem to have excellent hearing as well… and they didn't eat lunch, yet bought some…_

Harry shook his head, putting the information away for later study—or maybe he wouldn't. It wasn't his place to think such things about someone he just met… _Yet it's alright to think about how much I like a guy I met only a day before…?_ he thought humorlessly. Maybe something was wrong with him, after all, why would someone so… beautiful like Jasper want him? He must be misinterpreting the other teen's actions… that _had_ to be it… right?

The two made it to the bottom of the steps when Jasper took the human's hand in his own and led him slowly through a hallway and into a kitchen.

It seemed both of the Cullen adults were home. Dr. Cullen was sitting at the table along with a friendly-looking woman with long wavy brown hair and a heart-shaped face… and topaz eyes… _In gym Edward said they were all adopted—only Jasper and Rosalie were actually related…_ he thought, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, _but they all have the same colored eyes? Is it contacts? And they're all so beautiful…_ something was definitely off, but Harry wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to find out what it was…

"Mother, Father," Jasper said, leading Harry to the table, "This is Harry Potter-Swan, Harry, you already know my father Carlisle, but this is Esme, my mother."

Harry smiled politely as spoke as quietly as possible without being too rude, "It's nice to meet you…" the woman, Esme, smiled brightly at him with something akin to adoration in her eyes.

"Oh, how wonderful to meet you Harry! Charlie has been talking about his two children coming down to live with him all the time! I was hoping I would get to meet you!" she pulled the small teen into her arms for a rather cold hug before pulling back. "Oh, I just love your eyes dear!" she said, admiring the emerald orbs while the teen blushed, slightly overwhelmed.

"Dear," Carlisle said with a small smile, "don't scare off our guest after you just met him!"

Esme smiled sheepishly and pulled back all the way, "Oh Harry dear, I'm so sorry, but I just love children and you remind me of someone I used to know so much! It's your eyes—the same exact shade as my friend!"

Harry blinked a few times before shrugging, turning his glance almost pleadingly to an amused Jasper who laughed at the human's predicament. "Alright mother, father, Harry and I are going to be taking a break; we'll be outside or in the library if you need us."

With that said, he gently took Harry's hand (ignoring the below-human-hearing cooing Esme gave off) in his own and led him to the outside porch, settling down on the front steps and pulling Harry down next to him.

"Sorry about Esme—she's just a bit ecstatic about guests. We don't usually get them…" Jasper turned, smiling at the confusion coming off of the teen, "Well, most of the people here aren't really interested in… _us, _personally, you know?"

Harry smiled softly, squeezing the cold hand in his softly. Jasper smiled at him, "They're more interested in knowing why we moved, why my parent's adopted us or why they don't have kid's of their own, things like that."

Nodding his head softly, Harry leaned closer to Jasper sighing, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the other's company, and Harry decided then and there, he liked Jasper more than a friend… and that he trusted the blonde very much…

He took in a deep breath and pulled away slightly, turning to face the slightly confused blonde. "The reason I was so… freaked out earlier was because Mr. Scott had said something very familiar to me—something that I would usually associate with my Uncle…"

Jasper's eyes softened and he placed his hand on Harry's warm cheek. "You don't have to Harry; I don't want you to feel obliged to tell me this—"

Harry shook his head but kept the cool hand on his cheek. "I want you to know," he said softly and after a few seconds, Jasper nodded. " Well… my uncle, aunt, and cousin took care of me before the Swans. My mother was the younger sister of my aunt, and my aunt hated my parents and passed that hate onto me—therefore her husband and son hated me as well. They treated me… horribly. They made me cook all their meals, do all of the chores, make me live in a cupboard under the stairs and hardly let me eat at all… And… when I turned seven, my uncle would blame me for small things—leaving a smudge on the window, leaving grease on the stove, or not locking the front door. He would use those small things as an excuse to beat me…"

He swallowed hard, feeling as if something were lodged in his throat, and Jasper quickly pulled him into his lap, making the smaller teen straddle his waist so he could wipe away the human's tears and kiss his cheek and forehead softly. "I-I used to think it was normal… that every family had a child they loved and a child they beat. I would do anything they told me to, but I would still get beat. The beatings slowly got worse and worse, and every time he got ready to beat me, he would scream 'Boy!'…"

Jasper pulled Harry to his chest, rubbing soft circles on his back and whispering sweet things into his ear. Calm waves were sent toward the human, and they helped, though only slightly. "I'm guessing that's what Mr. Scott said…?" The messy mop of hair nodded against his neck and he sighted softly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Harry," he whispered into the teen's ear, taking slight pleasure at the shiver that made it's way down Harry's back, "Thank you for telling me this—" Jasper paused, suddenly realizing what Harry had said, or more like what he did…

He had trusted Jasper with this information—and he would take it to his grave—but it was the fact that this young little human had trusted him so openly and quickly that touched him… and made him guilty…

_That was perhaps one of the deepest secrets Harry has, yet he told me…_ _but I will continuously lie to him about what I _am_?_ he thought, biting his lower lip softly. He trusted Harry just as much as he was sure the human trusted him, but his secret… it wasn't exactly _just his_ to give…

Frowning slightly, he prayed that if—_when—_Harry found out about his family's vampirism, it was through his own mouth… _I can't have him learning this from someone else,_ he thought,_ or else I might lose his trust…_

He heard Harry sigh softly and loosened his arms to let the teen pull back. Like so many times before, yet somehow not enough, emerald met with topaz, and human and vampire alike froze… before Jasper leaning in ever so slowly…

Harry's soft lips met with Jasper's in a clash of cool and warm, soft and hard. It was slow and innocent, hardly more than a brushing of lips, but it made both parties fill with joy and pleasure before they pulled back.

Jasper smiled softly at the dazed look in Harry's eyes and he was sure he must've looked similar, before leaning down once more to claim the teen's lips softly once more. His cool lips met Harry's and lingered there before softly sucking on Harry's pouting lower lip, earning a soft moan. He pulled back once more, a wider smile on his lips as he laughed softly and placed soft kisses all over Harry's face—his cheeks, his nose and forehead, and a few more on his lips, before he pulled back completely.

Harry stared at him with a soft smile on his slightly swollen lips and the two stood up, silently walking into the house once more, hand in hand.

--

Bella laughed softly, before nearly jumping off of her seat and onto the floor. The bronze-skinned teen looked at her with concern. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, leaning closer slightly, but Bella had already recovered and nodded her head softly.

"Yeah, it was just my phone—I hardly ever use it and no one really calls me…" she said, digging out her phone from her pants pocket, smiling apologetically, "Sorry Jacob…" The teen shrugged, giving Bella a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes softly and opened her phone, slightly surprised to see a new text message. Pausing before opening the text, she glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. It was 7:45. Frowning, she looked back to her phone; **Izzie, Jasper'll drop me off.**__Bella raised an eyebrow, and from beside her Jacob snickered.

"How long has he been over there?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Bella punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up! And he's been there since three…" she mumbled, earning a loud bark of laughter from the younger teen.

"I wonder what all they did, eh?"

"Oh shut up Jacob!"

--

Yes, I made a longer update for making you wait so long, and Jasper and Harry had their first (few) kisses together! They also shared some info… and the reason I put in the last part was to show that Jacob is now playing his part and to show how long Harry spent with Jasper!

So, hope you liked it, and I WILL NOT KILL ALICE!! I LOVE HER TOO MUCH! Lol, I would be worried if anyone made a fic. where Alice dies; she's too fun and awesome! Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter!

Reviews are loved, and for those who already reviewed, thanks!

Love of a Nymph


	13. Chapter 12

Summary: AU HP/Twilight, JH/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Wooo! 250 plus review! Thank you everyone! And I'm glad you guys like this story so much, and I really appreciate everyone's reviews! Anyways, sorry about the late update, but I did finish my History project, but I now have another article to write, so ho-hum. It's the only fucking editorial in the whole paper, and I'm sure no-one in my school will read it other than the teachers, so I don't know why I'm writing it… but I'm dedicated to my paper! So yeah… hope you enjoy the chapter!

--

Chapter 12

--

The ride home was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Harry was smiling happily the entire way, just enjoying Jasper's calming presence, and he was a little sad to see his house come into view. He felt so… safe and comfortable with Jasper, something he couldn't even feel at his home.

He sighed as they pulled into the driveway and beside him Jasper laughed. He couldn't help the pout on his face when he turned to the blonde, who smiled at him and shook his head. "Don't worry Harry. You and Charlie will get along just fine, and if you don't, I'll just have to kidnap you and keep you with myself forever," he said, leaning closer to the now blushing human.

Harry stared into Jasper's eyes, biting his lower lip softly. "Promise…?"

Jasper smiled softly and leaned in the rest of the way to brush his lips with Harry's, working his left hand up behind the teen's head, playing with the raven locks lightly. Deciding to push his luck, he deepened the kiss: he sucked on the human's lower lip and gave it a quick nip, causing Harry to gasp. Lightly and slowly (giving Harry time to pull back), he let his wet muscle entwine with the humans.

Harry moaned softly—it was all a foreign feeling to him, he felt like his body was on fire, yet Jasper's cool body contrasted with that heat and made him want to explode.

Jasper smirked into the kiss, triumphant with the feelings he made his little mate experience. He wanted to start the car up once more and take Harry away to do naughty things to the little human… Noticing where his mind and instincts were heading, he pulled back reluctantly, almost moving back to consume the warm lips when Harry whimpered.

"I promise," he said softly, kissing his forehead softly.

Dazedly, Harry nodded his head, not trusting his voice—he could hardly breathe… but it felt good. It wasn't suffocating—it was breathlessness… it was _right_ and _wonderful!_ Sighing softly, Harry kissed Jasper on his jaw before pulling away one last time and opened the car door.

"Thank you Jasper," he said with a blushing smile as he moved out of the car and started to walk to his front door.

Jasper watched him go with reluctance. He should've just let him stay the night, Harry was so uncomfortable in his own house! It wasn't right—he shouldn't let his mate go in there… But if he were to go by the feelings coming off of who he presumed would be Charlie were to go by… it would be fine.

When Harry turned around as he opened the front door, Jasper smiled softly and waved before pulling out of the driveway to return home—thoughts off the green eyed human swimming in his mind.

--

"We need that child found," the scaled figure hissed, "as soon as possible. I want you, Malfoy, to gather a group to go with you. There have been traces of him somewhere in America, but nothing is set in stone. Come back when you have anything, _anything_, on his whereabouts, and if you find nothing, return with the month. No later, or I will assume you traitors or dead. Understood?"

The pointy-featured Veela nodded his bowed head, his white-blonde hair an inch from the ground he knelt on. "Understood my Lord. I will gather a team and leave within the next five hours."

"Hrn," the hooded figure grunted, waving his hand in a sign of dismissal, and the elder Malfoy stood and turned on his heel, making his way out of the chamber quickly yet calmly.

Lucius was already creating a short list of creatures he would need to accompany him on his trip; Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff, Theodore Nott Sr., and Claude Greengrass. They were and odd bunch, though being odd but rare creatures, like most Death Eaters, they would be useful for this certain quest…

Snape (admittedly, he would rather have him with him more for the companionship and he was rather intelligent—extremely so in fact, yet he wasn't sure whether he would be needed for this or not) was a half-elf; intelligent… and snarky, and probably more of a trouble, but he would come useful sooner or later.

Karkaroff was a Mbwiri; a type of creature that could posses and take control of another being. He could use this to acquire information easily. This choice was pretty self-explanatory.

Nott was, odd enough, a Cambion; Cambion were a mix between Incubus and a human (rumor had it he was an accident) and he could use him as well to obtain information. Nott was a pain when it came to understanding authority, but he would buckle under, Lucius would make sure of that.

Last was Greengrass—he was a true oddity and the only one of two of his kind. He was a full-blooded Dodomeki, a type of half-ghost with eyes littering their arms, and Claude had a seemingly extensive amount of dark eyes coving both of his arms. He could easily cover the eyes with a simple thought, so he would not be made to wear clothing to cover his arms. He could obviously use him for information like the rest, and he would also help them in case of battle. Never were all of his eyes closed—at least one was open at all times.

Lucius nodded his head slightly. They were who he would bring along to find that annoying human child. Why his lord needed the vile thing he didn't understand, nor did he question it. "If it's the human my Lord wants, no matter how regrettably, the human my Lord will get," the blonde mumbled under his breath before mentally berating himself. _Malfoy's don't mumble…_

--

"Who is it you speak of…?" Aro asked, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

Draco resisted the urge to grown and Blaise rested a dark hand onto his lover's contrasting hand. "We speak of Harry Potter. For reasons unknown to even us, our Lord wishes him found and has search parties scouting for him constantly with the orders to capture and send back home unharmed. We can find no medical records from where he was born to where he was raised. He was obviously moved or taken from his previous residence and out Lord hasn't heard head or hair of him since the boy turned twelve. We need him and wish to know if you know anyone with this name…?"

Marcus nodded his head and glanced to Aro, "We understand, though we are confused as to why your master need's him, and we are sorry to say we do not know any Harry Potter."

Sighing Draco nodded his head, "Thank you for all of your help. We will be leaving tomorrow to bring word back to our lord; we hope this will be no problem for you…?"

Aro smiled softly and shook his head, "Oh no, you may leave anytime you wish, and we will make sure to contact you or your lord if we gain any information about your human or any visions Ms. Cullen has. Goodnight gentlemen." With that said, the group of vampires moved as a whole out of the room; Leaders, then wives, then servants, all orderly and rehearsed.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up himself, muttering softly, "And father calls me dramatic…" before Blaise wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, pushing his smaller frame into Draco's larger one, his hands moving slowly from around his neck and down, down, down—before stopping abruptly.

"Malfoy's don't mumble…" he whispered, pulling back, giggling softly at the annoyed look on the blonde's flushed face.

--

3 different people looking for Harry? OH MY! Lol—

Yeah, four days of waiting for a short chapter? Bogus, right? Well… I have no excuse. Yeah, I don't have time, but I know what I want to do—_exactly ­­_what I want to do in fact! It's just… it's hard to put it all into sequential events and still have everything I want in it, _in it!_ Aaarrrgg! And I have yet to touch a key for the next chapter of my FG/HP!

So, I'm sorry about the long intervals lately, really, really sorry. So, I'll try to update again soon, and I'll make sure to work more on this over the weekend!

(P.S; does anyone that reads this know what Red vs. Blue is? I love it! And I'm watching the whole series over again! I love Caboose and Andy, though he's dead… Anyways, anyone else know what it is?) (**Girls can watch it too! Not just nerdy boys! RAWR!**)

Love of a Nymph


	14. Chapter 13

Summary: AU HP/Twilight, JH/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: I wanted to get another chapter out quickly so I could work a bit on my FG/HP. God, I've been so busy with this fic and school work that I don't even remember the title! Doesn't help it's in German… Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews! They drive me on!

So, wanted to have something good and dramatic happen! Anyways, read on! Enjoy!

--

Chapter 13

--

"Minerva, may you and Moody join me in my office?" Dumbledore asked softly, a grandfatherly smile on his wrinkled face. Both of the two addressed nodded their heads and followed the deceptively frail man up winding stairs to a large room filled with antiques, books, and assorted candies.

"What do you need Albus?" the rough man growled, clunking his wooden leg across the floor to stand next to a large mahogany desk.

The elderly woman nodded her head in agreement, sitting down in one of the few seats. "Is there news about the Death Eaters?" she asked weakly, tired of the ever-going war.

Albus smiled softly and shook his head. "Ah, dear, no… No news on the current battles or our foes, but I have learned that Remus Lupin—once friend of our deceased members James and Lily Potter, was recently born a child and named Harry Potter as the god-father."

Moody stood up straight, a hand moving up to rub his stubbed chin, "Ah, he's still in hiding you think?"

"No, he _was_ in hiding, but the legalization of both the birth of his son, Teddy, and the naming of the child's godfather has let us trace him back to northern Japan. He is far from any other magical creatures, as far as I know, and is living near a closed off forest.

"I have already formulated a plan, and I want you, Alistor, to see it through, and you Minnie, to accompany me and help me be there to calm down little Teddy. He will be half werewolf, and his mother was a shape-shifter of some kind. There are so many out there I doubt we need to find her specific kind. But the point of my rambling will be to use little Teddy to find out the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Put a tracking device in the boy, and follow wherever they take him…"

The elderly woman paled, her salt-pepper hair frizzing slightly, and she placed a hand over her heart. "Oh Albus, you can't possibly plan to kill them and leave the child!" she screeched, tears in her eyes. "We have killed so many of those monsters already, but these ones have done nothing!"

There was a loud bang and the stern woman jumped in her seat and turned to look at a scowling Moody. "They are doing something just living! They're out there! How can you sleep knowing their kind is out there, sucking blood, making more of their kind, howling at the moon, and causing so much death?!" he shouted and growled, stomping his foot for emphasis.

She shook her head softly, picking at a loose string on her sleeve, "I am worried about such beings… _being,_ but I am also worried about leaving a little boy all alone in the world. Especially when we are the deliberate cause of his orphanage…!" she stated weakly, upset with the turn of events, and kept her eyes down until she felt a bony hand rest on her shoulder.

Albus smiled down at her and shook his head slowly. "Remember Minnie, the ends justify the means. For the greater good…?"

Taking a deep breath and a choking gulp, the wrinkled woman nodded her head slowly… "For the greater good, Albus…"

--

Harry smiled. It was Friday and he and Bella both were heading over to the Cullen household. Just like he had gotten close to Jasper, Bella had gotten close to Edward, though Edward still seemed to have a headache whenever he was around his sister. Yet another something odd, but he brushed it off. Maybe he had a medical problem; constant migraines. It was a possibility, though he himself doubted it.

"Their mother is really nice and she's an excellent cook," he said as they drove from the student parking lot, following Edward's Volvo to their house, "and Dr. Cullen nice too." He smiled as he looked out of the window, watching the green go by idly. He smiled softly and looked over to his sister.

"Izzie, how are you and Edward? He seems distant to me, though he's nice enough," Bella shrugged, jerking the steering wheel slightly before regaining control.

"He's nice—he likes to speak riddles and nonsense sometimes. Does he expect me to know the answer? I was never good at riddles," she said, sighing softly before smiling, "but other than the confusing comments every now and then and the pained looks, he's really nice. He's amazing in Trig and helping me in that, and he had an excellent taste in music…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over and Harry couldn't help but smile and wonder if he looked like that too whenever he thought of Jasper.

"What are some of the riddles he tells you?" he asked as the pulled into the slightly familiar dirt path and through some vegetation.

"Hm? Oh, just about how we shouldn't be friends—he wants me to find out why, but I have no idea!" she paused, sparing a glance at her brother, "Well, actually, there are a few odd things I have noticed about Edward… and the rest of his siblings…"

Harry frowned. So, it wasn't just him…? He swallowed hard. "I… noticed as well," he paused, moving to face his sister, "but is it right to question their normalcy? I mean… They've been so nice to us since we came here, and to start claiming they're odd, or surprisingly similar… well, I think that if they want to tell us something, they'd tell us, right?"

Bella frowned and bit her lip, nodding her head as she parked their old pick-up behind Edward's Volvo. "I guess you're right…" she said, turning off the ignition and the two stepped out of the truck together. "But that won't stop me from being curious…" she said, a sly smirk on her face, and Harry gave her one of his own.

"Of course."

--

Harry giggled softly as Jasper pounced on him, pushing him against the blonde's bedroom floor. Jasper held Harry's wrists in his left hand and let his right gently outline the human's lips, nose, and chin.

Though they had only known each other for a week, Harry had come to love the gentle affection the blonde gave him—the cool hugs, multiple kisses, and platonic touches. It was sweet and Harry enjoyed every minute of it. He even initiated a few locked-lip sessions, much to his own surprise. He had never been in a relation before, but he just knew this was right.

Jasper smiled down at him, his oddly sugary breath brushing his lips before the blonde nipped at his lips softly, pulling away so quickly the raven-haired teen couldn't even respond. He instead moved to sprinkle soft kisses over the entirety of the human's face before moving down to rest his lips against Harry's jugular.

Harry felt Jasper tense above him—confused, he started to wiggle around, easily pulling his hands out of the blonde's grip, before he felt the cool lips resting on his neck open and suck gently.

It was a wonderful feeling and Harry instantly shut his emerald eyes, moaning softly and moving his hands to Jasper's back. "Ah—Jasper…?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open when he felt the forever-teen pulling away.

Jasper simply smiled down at him, enjoying the sight of a flushed and mystified Harry, before moving off of the human and pulling Harry into his arms.

"Sorry Harry," he said, "I didn't mean to jump on you like that, but you really have no idea what you do to me," he whispered, kissing the dark-haired teen on the forehead. "But it's really nice to finally have someone."

Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, though you've never met her, we have another sister named Alice. She has someone, like Emmett has Rosalie and Carlisle has Esme. Edward and I have always been the odd ones out."

Harry smiled and gave Jasper a quick kiss. "I guess the same goes for me—only not as bad," he started, laughing softly. "Mother—Rene—has Viktor and Charlie, though she doesn't know he still loves her. So I guess me and Izzie were the 'odd ones out'."

The blonde nodded his head, sighing softly. He was feeling worse and worse every day—Harry trusted him so much, maybe even loved him, and if he didn't, he was on the road there—and everything, nearly, was a lie. He wanted to tell him about his family so much, but his family was against it, Rosalie especially. Yet Edward was giving Bella hints… but no, he couldn't give Harry hints. Though he thought it slightly cruel, he knew Harry was more intelligent than the girl, and he would find out quicker… and honestly, he'd rather Edward take the blame than him…

But if he did it, it'd be for Harry, so it would be worth it, right?

He swallowed needlessly and sighed. " Harry… I'm sure you've noticed some odd things going on around/about my family… right?"

Harry frowned slightly and bit his lip. "Er… yeah… I have, ad so has Izzie…" he paused, looking down. "I can understand secrets well enough though Jasper, and you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I don't want to pry…"

Jasper's heart seemingly lightened at his Harry's words. He was so considerate, he smiled and gave the human a soft lingering kiss before pulling back. "Well… I will tell you Harry… how about this weekend? Saturday? I'll use tonight to gather all my thoughts. I love being with you, Harry, and I don't want to hinder our relationship because I withheld information..."

Harry laughed softly, nodding his head. "Alright then," he paused once more, blushing prettily, and asked, "But umm…what is our relationship exactly…?"

A wicked smirk made it's way onto the blonde's face. _Actions speak louder than words!_ He sang in his mind before pouncing on the human for the second time that day, showering him in kisses and gentle caresses.

--

Woo! I spat this chapter out pretty quick! Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed! I love it so much! And reviews for this chapter would be very much loved as well!

(Might be a bit late on the next update, I skipped homework to do this chap!)

Love of a Nymph


	15. Chapter 14

Summary: AU HP/Twilight, JH/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Oh gods I'm so tired! (Not of this fic, but overall…) I want to go to sleep forever, but as much as I wish it, I can't. I go to sleep to late and wake up too early, and weekends are the only time I have to catch up on sleep. But I use my early time in the morning to type, since I'm in school all day, and I use weekends as well. Nights are usually reserved for homework/projects/articles. I'm booked, but I like the stress levels as they are. Enough to keep me fidgety, but not enough to make me suicidal!

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff. I'm sorry about the grammar errors last chapter and for this chapter (I didn't read it over, like usual) so everyone thank **SiriusBlackIsGod**_**, **_because (I'm assuming you're a she like most people on ) she really helps me out with BIG errors, like NAMES!!! Ung, so thank you for helping me out. I think that was the second time you saved my arse? Lol, well, you saved it a few more times, but the two on names were big. Thanks!

Enjoy this chapter! (I love Teddy!)

--

Chapter 14

--

Charlie stared dumbly at the strangers on his doorstep. Harry? His Harry was a godfather? His eyes lowered to the jumping cyan-haired boy. He looked like he was only four, maybe a bit younger, but he wanted to find out _who_ would name Harry a godfather!

"P-Please, come in, come in," he bade, opening his front door wider, motioning to the living room and the strangers smiled and walked in.

"We are really sorry to intrude, sir," the man said. He was dressed in an expensive suit, straight with no wrinkle in sight. He also looked relatively young—maybe in his late twenties. He was of Asian ethnicity, coal eyes slanted in shape and midnight-black hair of relatively long cut, falling to the ends of his ears. "But there has been an unexplained accident at the Lupin household. Teddy's parents died in a struggle we are still trying to understand ourselves, but it was put onto paper that Harry Potter is Teddy Lupin's godfather."

Charlie shook his head slowly, "No, no, that can't be right. Harry couldn't be a godfather…" he started, utterly confused and upset, when the woman spoke up, her English broken and heavily accented.

"Sir, can we talk to Potter Harry? Possibly he know Lupin Remus or Lupin Teddy?" Charlie turned his attention to the old woman, also of Asian ethnicity. She had a warm face, thick glasses, and long salt-pepper hair that fell almost to her tail-bone. If he were in any other situation, he might've told her how amazing it was, but this was not another situation.

He sighed and ran a hand through his receding hairline. "Alright," he said, standing up from the couch, "I'll be right back," he said, unaware of the blue-haired child following after him.

--

Harry laughed softly into the speaker of the house phone. He was still getting the hang of talking to someone he couldn't see, but he was enjoying the time speaking with Jasper, face-to-face or not.

"Would you prefer I go over there, you come over here, or…" he trailed off, leaving the question open-ended in case Jasper wanted to go somewhere else, and was slightly relieved with the answer her received.

"_Would you mind me picking you up?" _

Harry grinned, "That's fine with me. When will you be coming?"

"_Is now okay?"_

"Sure, I'll be outside. Bye!"

He heard soft, almost nervous laughter, on the other end of the line and a soft _"Goodbye."_ before the call was ended.

He smiled as he stood, placing his cell phone into his jean pocket before moving to his closet, getting ready for his 'date,' choosing a plain blue muscle-tee and a simple white dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. He wondered lightly whether or not he would be needing a jacket when he heard his bedroom door open and a light shout—then he was on the floor seeing nothing but blue.

"Har-nee!"

--

Charlie watched in silent horror as in seemingly slow motion the blue-ball of energy flew through his legs and threw itself at his son, tackling the teen to the floor. His son was already bad with physical-contact, he only hoped Harry didn't do anything to the poor child on accident…

"Har-nee!" the child screamed, rubbing his nose into the crook of the teen's neck, giggling softly. "**(1)**Nice meet you!" he giggled, pulling back to place his hands onto the surprised and frozen teen's cheeks. "Da said you gone…" he said slowly, his blue hair falling into his amber eyes as he tilted his head. "But you here…"

_Gone? Me? Who is this kid, and whose his father?_ Harry thought franticly, starting to sit up, keeping the small child close to his chest. "I am here…" he started, looking down at the child nervously, "Who are you?"

The blue lump gasped before loudly shouting "Teddy-Bear! Teddy-Bear!"

Frowning, Harry gently pushed the child off of his lap and stood up, helping the child up into a standing position as well.

Much to his disappointment, the child stood, but lifted both arms up towards him. He wanted to be carried. Harry was having a mental battle. The child was adorable, blue hair or no, and he honestly didn't mind little children… it's just, he wasn't very _good_ with them. That, and he wasn't too sure on how he would handle being touched by someone he didn't really know (Jasper being the only exception so far).

He gave the small boy a smile and testily reached under his armpits and pulled him up to his chest. The child immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him, making the job slightly easier. He shuddered at the foreign feeling but held on tight, following Charlie out of the room and down the stairs to find out who exactly this child was, what he was doing here, and what happened to his parents.

--

"We are almost certain we have Harry Potter's location, Albus," the dark-skinned man barked, his coal eyes glinted with emotions and his strong shoulders straight. "Young Lupin has been in America for a day and has recently settled in a small town in the state of Washington."

The old man smiled warmly. "Ah, how delightful! Please, alert the order members to assemble as soon as possible, Kingsley, we will have to formulate a plan to retrieve both young sirs!"

Kingsley nodded, bowed his waist, and turned to leave.

"The true game is on, Tom. You have no doubt collected as much information as we… but we will win in the end…" the bearded man whispered, glancing down at the shining sword on his desk. "Yes, the light _will_ win."

--

It was simply easy, Lucius decided, glancing down at the unconscious body of the old man Alastor. It was slightly disgusting to watch as Nott lured the senior to the woods, 'The Forbidden Forest', where Karkaroff took control. That was it, end of the story…

"Was this on purpose?" Severus mused aloud, staring at the breathing body as well.

"For what reason would Dumbledore alert us to the possible location of Potter _and_ what they are planning?" Greengrass asked, his multiple eyes roaming all around them, keeping a constant look-out.

"You haf never met ze man!" Karkaroff hissed, spitting on the unconscious man, shaking his head, "Ee likes to play games like uh drunk to eez bottle," he concluded, moving down to inspect the body for the tracking device he had seen in the man's head. "Hah!" he shouted, bringing out a rectangular metal box from the man's inner cloak pocket. "Zees it et!"

Nott frowned, turning to face Lucius. "We need to inform our Lord, he would wish to know and join us in this quest—"

"No, we can't inform him," Severus snapped, ignoring the glares of his peers and the instant yells of denial. "I have too met the old coot on more occasion than once, and like Karkaroff said, he likes his games. Perhaps he wishes to face our lord, one on one? Face to face, like true players of the game…?"

Lucius frowned from the sidelines. It was a possibility, yet it could also be wrong, and he was in charge of this group, and he would be rather pissed if this plan bit him in the ass…

"Haf someone else teel eem!" Karkaroff shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Ee will not haf enough time to intercept oos!" he reasoned, turning to the veela. "Contact your son, haf him take zee blow!"

Lucius instantly scowled, "No… we will tell our lord. He would want to be well informed, and this bit of information is vital," he paused, turning to Greengrass and Nott, "You two, go back and tell him what we learned, then return as soon as possible, whether _he_ comes with you or not. Understood?"

The two men grudgingly agreed, sharing a glance, before they were moving out.

"Now then, we three will advance to Forks, Washington now and obtain the boy. Agreed?"

Severus frowned deeply but nodded his head while Karkaroff nodded his head enthusiastically. " Leet oos go!" he shouted and the three left the woods.

--

Woo! That's done, took eight days, and I am soooo sorry! I am glad to inform you that I am also done with my English project, so all I have to worry about now is upcoming projects/homework and my article. So, hope you liked this chapter and reviews are loved oh so much!

Love of a Nymph


	16. Chapter 15

**_EDITED! EDITED! THERE WAS A HUGE CONTRADICTING ERROR AND I FIXED IT! _**

Summary: AU HP/Twilight, JH/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: I am sorry for the 'nee' instead of 'nii', for Karkaroff's accent (people complained so I'll just drop it totally), and for the fact people are generally confused. **You're not supposed to get it yet. It's called suspense/mystery/plot**! It's there to keep you interested and intrigued! You're not supposed to know why they want him yet!

_**AND THE DEATH EATERS ARE ALL CREATURES! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THERE ARE OTHER BEINGS IN THIS FIC THAN HUMANS, VAMPIRES, AND SHAPESHIFTERS**__** (the La Push people)!**_

As for**Teddy's blue hair****,** Nymphadora had pink hair (predominately) in the Cannon, right? So I decided that even though she won't show up in the story cause she'll be dead, I would let her keep the pink hair. Believe it or not, lots of people have pink hair, I am one of them, same with blue. I recently re-dyed it, _Lots of people do it__,_ and I've know small children and toddlers with dyed hair. Plus, in Japan people are more wide known for odd hair styles!

Right, THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! 300 PLUS!!! I LOOOVVVEE YOU GUYS! Forgive me for any grammar errors in this chap! Enjoy!

--

Chapter 15

--

Jasper frowned when he pulled into the Swan's driveway. The front porch was empty, another car was parked out on the curb, and he could hear voices he didn't recognize inside. He groaned. _I need to tell Harry! _he thought mentally, moving out of Edward's Volvo and towards the front door.

"…_godfather? But, I don't know who these people are!"_ he heard Harry say from inside and he growled deep in his throat at the feeling of anxiety, confusion, and denial coming off of his love.

"_I am sorry, but the document presented after Teddy's birth showed a pre-agreement for you to be the godfather of any children of his. This was signed around the time you would've been six months old."_ It was a male voice he hadn't heard before. Whoever it was had a slight accent to his voice and Jasper decided to stand on the porch and listen in…

"_That can't be right! How would Harry's parents decided on such a thing? It has to be forged!" _Charlie shouted desperately. _"We can't take care of a child! There's no one to supervise him, none of us even have experience with children!"_

"_I'm sorry sir, and you are right. Such agreements are unheard of, yet the impossible seems to happen every day. Harry is the godfather of Teddy Lupin," _the stranger said and the sound of shuffling reached his ears.

He quickly took a few steps back, then proceeded to move forward just as the door opened. He masked a look of alarm as he was greeted with the sight of the stranger and Charlie in the doorway.

Charlie frowned and moved aside, motioning for him to move in irritably, and he moved inside though he continued to watch the officer speak with the strangers.

"This is my card, my associate and I will be staying at a nearby hotel for the next three days to make sure you get settled and to answer any questions or needs that may arise. If you need anything, please, call right away." With that said, the older woman and the man walked down the porch steps and to their car…

He turned his head to see Harry trying to play with a blue-haired child. _They just left him?_ he wondered in bewilderment.

Before he could think more on the subject, Harry's gaze turned and spotted him and he was on his feet in an instant. "Ah! Jasper! I forgot," he started, and the blonde smiled and made his way towards his human. "It's just… this came up, and maybe we should do this some other time… I'm so sorry."

Harry gazed worriedly into Jasper's own before the blonde sighed. "It's fine, Harry… but what happened?" he asked, and the dark-haired teen shook his head. He was upset, worried, confused, and slightly guilty.

"I'm a godfather apparently. This little boy is Teddy Lupin, and my godson…" Jasper could smell the tears in his eyes and he bit his lip humanly. He had to tell Harry about his family's secret this day, it was important, extremely so… but Harry had other priorities. He just had a small child thrust onto him and was expected to take care of it.

He sighed softly and pulled Harry into a hug, moving a cool hand through the soft raven tresses and placed a kiss to his temple. "It's fine Harry. It can wait. You should stay here, I'll see you at school then?" he asked, pulling back and regretting it immediately.

Harry suddenly burst into tears and Jasper felt his heart wrench and twist into knots. He instantly pulled the teen back to his chest and sat down on the couch, pulling the human half on his lap. "Harry, it's going to be okay, it'll be alright. I'll help you through this, my entire family will help you through this, and your family will help you through this. Understand?" he asked, trying to be reassuring though he wasn't quite sure why Harry was crying in the first place. He couldn't pin a reason on it from the feelings he was getting.

"It's going to be okay…"

--

Charlie shook his head as he glanced through the mounds of paper work. He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it. He couldn't take care of the kid, and Bella and Harry were still in high school! His income was a nice amount, it kept him and his family living happily and would continue to do so… but a child.

The balding man laughed humorlessly, rubbing his eyes only to open them up to a crying Harry with Jasper consoling him. He frowned and glanced down at the pile of paperwork, to the closed door, back to the pair on the love-seat.

He sighed heavily before walking over to the living room and clearing his throat to gain the teens' attention.

When emerald and topaz met hazel, he spoke up, "You two could still go out, and Harry, if you want to escape for a few days, that'd me fine with me…" he paused at the confused look on his son's face. "I understand how frustrating and confusing this might be for you, and I would actually prefer you going out for a while to get your mind off of things," he looked pointedly at Jasper, who gave him a small smile.

He shook his head and started walking towards the kitchen, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't worry about the paperwork or Teddy. I'll handle this for now."

--

Harry sat in Edward's Volvo, looking out of the window watching the trees and wildlife go by silently, holding a lit circular golden candle in his lap, letting the soft scent of wind and grass float up to his face, making him think of summer and sports, meadows and trees.

He sighed and looked over to Jasper to see a thoughtful look on his face. "Where are we going?" he asked softly, slightly afraid of breaking the blonde out of his trance, and slightly afraid of not breaking him out of his trance—he was the one driving.

Even so, Jasper turned his gaze to him and smiled softly, "We're going to the grove—the place I first met you, remember?"

Harry blushed at the words, trying to ignore how sweet and romantic the words seemed to him and tried to see the statement as simple facts. "I remember," he said softly, looking out the window once more.

They continued on in silence for a few minutes before they stopped at a gravel and dirt road at the entrance to the woods. The two teens stepped out of the car and Jasper took the human's hand, leading him silently into the woods.

Jasper paused after a minute of walking and sighed. "I'm sorry for what I'll be doing, Harry," Jasper said quietly, looking behind him to see a confused and scared human.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, taking a step back, but before he could even take his hand out of the blonde's cool one, he found himself being carried, cradled in the blondes arms in what seemed less than a second. He didn't even have time to scream or protest as Jasper shot forward—faster than a bullet it seemed—and Harry instantly wrapped his hands around Jasper's neck and hid his face in the vampire's shoulder, mouth open in a silent scream.

What was going on? How were they going so fast? Then instantly, as fast as the two were moving, his suspicions flew to the forefront of his mind. Whatever Jasper and his family were, they weren't human. They were something extraordinary, and he had a feeling that was what was so important for Jasper to tell him.

He gave a sudden yelp as he felt their momentum stop completely. His stomach lurched, but before he could empty his stomach's contents, his feet were placed firmly on the ground and Jasper kept an arm around his waist.

"Harry, I'm sorry to add onto your problems and stress," Jasper whispered into his ear, wanting to smirk at the shudder running down the raven's back but contained it for this serious moment. "But, obviously now, my family and I aren't what we seem. We're vampires," he declared bluntly, taking his arm back from around Harry's waist, moving silently and quickly to stand in front of the human to gauge his reaction.

Harry stood there for what seemed like hours as he thought over everything he had found odd about his Jasper. The cool skin, the same topaz eyes and grace, it all added up. They were vampires. He swallowed hard and looked up to meet the blonde _vampire's_ gaze. He held it for a few seconds before silently stepping forward and nodding his head.

Jasper stared at him in slight confusion. Harry was walking… _toward_ him? Not that he was complaining really, but when Harry nodded his head, he understood. Harry accepted him (and his family) despite his horrible secret, despite the fact he wasn't even human.

A smile took over his face as he rushed forward and pulled Harry to his chest, holding him up and twirling them around (not too quickly) as he laughed, and Harry joined in the laughter as well. He slowed down to look happily into his love's eyes, "You really don't mind?" he asked, pure joy on his face.

Harry laughed softly and moved his arms up from Jasper's biceps to wrap around his neck. "I don't mind, but I do have some questions…"

Jasper immediately nodded his head and leaned down to kiss Harry's warm lips, pouring his feelings of love and happiness onto his human mate, enjoying Harry's eager response and light moan.

He pulled back reluctantly and set Harry down, a smile still on his lips. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against Harry's, humming softly and happily.

Surprised but enjoying Jasper's reaction (and wondering slightly why he wasn't really freaking out), he asked the most important question first. "Do you kill humans?"

--

Harry rested his chin on Jasper's chest. He was lying on top of the blonde, smiling at the feeling of closeness he had with the vampire. He had never so readily trusted anyone, nor did he think he would come to love someone in such a way, but he found himself falling faster and faster for the blonde. He sighed as he thought back on the information he had learned just minutes ago.

First, they drank animal blood. Second, most of his family had strange powers, himself included. Third, none of the vampire in the Cullen Coven could get a scent off of him. Those were the main points, anyway, and Harry wondered slightly if Jasper could feel his growing love for the vampire, and just as he was about to ask, the blonde vampire froze.

"What is it?" he asked, but Jasper ignored him and sat up slowly, pulling him out of his lap and standing up. Harry stared up at the blonde confusedly, resisting the urge to ask his question again.

A few seconds later, Jasper growled and turned to him and he froze. Before he could move or ask questions, he was in the blonde's arms and he was running, running away from something, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what. He tried to keep the panic from rising in his chest as they ran.

Whatever was after them, if it was something at all, did something that Harry couldn't sense or hear, because Jasper froze mid-step and Harry felt his stomach stir. He swallowed down the bile and kept quiet despite his discomfort. He was scared, and he didn't even know why—but if it had scared Jasper, he knew he should be shivering.

He kept a watch on the blonde's face. He looked as if he were in pain, and Harry shakily placed a hand on his cheek, and Jasper instantly reacted.

His topaz eyes were wide as they stared into his emerald pools. "I love you, Harry," he whispered and Harry felt his heart stop.

_No,_ he thought, _that's not something he should tell me in a strange situation like this,_ he thought hysterically. _What's going on!?_ He felt tears well up in his eyes and cascade down his cheek. "I love you, Jasper," he whimpered, biting down on his lip and watched as Jasper closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was met with a crude glare that didn't belong on his vampire's face.

"**I've got the soul."**

--

Lol, I wanted to add more, but I thought I'd torture you with a cliff hanger. So… liiiiike it? Well, I hope you can all at least understand what the last line means, if you've read my explanations of other creatures at all. But if you don't get it, it'll be explained once more next chapter.

SORRY if it was kind of boring, I was really tired writing this and I might've dragged it on longer than it should've been. Well, yeah, I am still tired, and will bid you good night! (Lol, it's only around eight, but I didn't sleep a wink last night!)

Love of a Nymph


	17. Chapter 16

Summary: AU HP/Twilight, JH/HP EC/BS, Moving to forks to escape the newly-weds, brother and sister Harry and Bella go to live with their father Charlie. At school, they meet a group of strange people… SLASH

Warnings: Slash, later lemons, and innuendo of many kinds later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

AN: Thanks so much for the review, and I fixed the huge error I made, so thank **MoonLuvr **for pointing that out! Sorry for any confusion I caused.

Anyways, I turned in my English project and I hope to god I get a good grade. I'm a bad tester, so every test in that class is around either a B or C, but the rest of the grades are good! So that had better be putting two good grades in for my tests… but English and Algebra are the only classes I test poorly in. But all the class work is good, damn it! Aaarrg!

Well, enough random stuff about my life. On with the story!

--

Chapter 16

--

Lucius smirked as he and Severus (who was dragging Karkaroff's body with him) caught up with the vampire, the Potter child.

"How delightful it is that our young Harry is already fond of magical creatures," the blonde drawled, staring into the neon green eyes full of fear. "Hmm, you have certainly gained more of your mother's features, her beauty," he said, stepping in front of the small human and took a hold of his chin, turning his head from side to side. "Our lord will be pleased…" he smirked and stood back, making a motion to the vampire.

--

Harry felt tears of fear and hurt accumulate in his eyes as Jasper, yet not Jasper, started bounding his elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles. He had remained silent through the whole ordeal—he didn't know who these people were or why they wanted him… or what was wrong with Jasper… As if the dark-haired man knew his thoughts, he spoke up in an arrogant tone.

"Wondering what we want you for, Potter?" he asked, sneering down at the teen in disgust.

The statement seemed to gain the blonde's attention, for he turned his gaze away from his bound body to his eyes. "Ah, yes, the reason we are taking you away from this boorish town named after an eating utensil," he said with a smirk. "Did you know that you have something in you that doesn't really belong to you?"

Nervous and shaking, Harry shook his head 'no,' watching the two men warily.

"Well, that something that doesn't belong to you, belongs to our master. It's the last remaining part of his soul—the rest have been destroyed by some… very misled and misunderstanding people. They think we magical creatures," he paused, glancing behind Harry to the blonde vampire, "like your little boyfriend, are going to destroy the human race—which we would never want, of course.

"We simply want to live in peace, not have to worry about hiding any longer. We were here first, after all…"

Harry stared at the blonde long and hard. He had someone else's soul in him? The last piece? And they wanted him because of that soul fragment?

He sighed shakily. "What did you do to Jasper?" he asked quietly yet with a strong voice, keeping his eyes locked with the blonde's silver gaze.

"Your dear pet vampire? Well, he's currently being controlled by my friend Igor over here," he said, pointing a finger at the unconscious body besides the snarky man. "Like I said, we are magical creatures."

The man behind him suddenly cleared his throat, glaring at Harry yet addressing the blonde, "We need to leave now before the order arrives."

The blonde nodded his head, glancing at Harry. "If you cooperate with us, Harry, your vampire will be left unharmed. With Karkaroff inside of his mind and body, he could do irreversible damage, vampire or no."

Harry felt his heart constrict at his words. He felt like an infant, a child who would either behave or be sent to their room. He was caught in the middle of something much, much bigger than him, he realized, and he had to play by their rules.

With tears in his eyes and a heavy heart, he nodded his head softly. "I will cooperate…"

The blonde smirked triumphantly and snapped his fingers. Jasper's body hit the floor and the unconscious body besides the dark-haired man stood up.

"That vampire has an interesting mind," he commented with a heavy accent, "but nothing that could help us. We could possibly get him to join in our cause if we use the boy as bait," he added, but the blonde shook his head.

"We have recently gathered the Volturi, we have no need for any more vampires. There's a surplus population of them," he sneered, shaking his head in disgust. "Severus, will you carry the boy?"

With a snort of indignation, the dark-haired man now named Severus moved over and bent down to toss the bound boy over his shoulder. "Shall we go?"

Harry let his tears fall as he watched the image of his love become farther and farther away. This was all so much, all so soon… He shut his eyes and prayed to any god that was out there that he would escape this… whatever _this_ was… unharmed and alive… for Jasper's sake and for his family's sake…

--

Alice gurgled and coughed. She had been purposely trying to ward off any visions that came to her. She couldn't risk even the slightest vision to help the cause of the Death Eaters—even though she had yet to find out what their cause was.

She stopped her breathing when she heard the distinct _creeee_ of the dungeon door opening (she was oh so thankful for having her senses back). Someone was coming to visit.

"Well my dear," the unmistakable tone of arrogance and self-importance of Draco Malfoy reached her ears, "we have decided to try a new strategy, isn't that right Jane dearest?"

Alice shook as she opened her eyes to see a small little girl she knew too well smirk at her from behind the bars. "That's correct, bolla-boy!"

Pain took over. Uncontrollable pain. She screamed and cried, groaned and thrashed…

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Draco sighed in disappointment before signaling Jane to stop, and she did so reluctantly.

"It seems we'll have to check up on you later Alice. In the meantime, I hope you have some sort of vision, for your sake…" he said, pity lacing his words as he watched the deformed figure of the ground.

The two left, though Alice didn't notice. She was gasping for air she didn't need and venom was dripping down her chin to join the murky water between the cracks in the stone beneath her. She couldn't think, and without even noticing it, a vision was flashing past her eyes…

_It was a battle, people she had seen before were fighting against cloaked figures and creatures. It was the Order against the Death Eaters, and in the middle was a large castle. _

_People were trying to get in—the Order—and the Death Eaters were defending it. Blood covered the castle walls and the dirt ground, the creatures were using their gifts and claws to attack the humans, and the humans used guns, silver dust, swords and knives. _

_Then… she saw it. It was someone who looked exactly like Draco—his father perhaps?—moving through a circle of creatures. He was dragging someone with him though he had and injury on his shoulder. Whoever he was dragging had a broken leg, maybe both of them were, and the creatures surrounding him were doing everything in their power to protect them…_

_Why? Who was with the blonde man? Thinking hard, trying to concentrate on the hidden face, she found the answer whispered into her mind as another vision came… _

_Trees and dew, emerald and topaz. _

_Jasper was holding the human in his arms and close to his chest…_

"_I love you Harry."_

"_I love you Jasper."_

Her sobs were renewed and her tremors intensified. Without thinking, she screamed in frustration, anger, remorse, and she screamed just to scream…

--

Yay! Hope that explained what was wrong with Jasper! I tried to emphasize the fact that it wasn't him and was actually Karkaroff, but I have a feeling someone might still review asking what is wrong with Jasper or why I made him evil, blah blah blah…

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I kinda did this quick, and I would love reviews!

Love of a Nymph


	18. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to say I won't be updating for about a week. Yes, I know you have all been patiently waiting for an update for a while already, but I will have to ask you to wait just a bit more.

My brother, who is currently in college, is coming home for spring break this Friday; I'll still be in school/class when he's here for that week, and I've missed him terribly. Unlike most of my friends, my brother and I are really close—he's one of my best friends and I want to spend some time with him. He's in a bit of a pinch currently with his studies and his scholarship and I just want to help him have a week of fun before going back and having to worry again.

I am _deeply_ sorry, and maybe I'll be able to squeeze some time in the morning or late at night to write more, but we'll see.

I am NOT dropping this fic, this WILL be continued… in a week…

Once again I say I am sorry. Please forgive this sad little author, lol.

Thanks for reading!

Love of a Nymph

(And thanks for the reviews! To help you cope, I'll suggest some musicians I've been obsessed with in hopes it'll hold you over while you wait for me to update! Lady Gaga; the CD is actually really great, Scouting for Girls; a Britain band that is sadly not on iTunes and has cute lyrics, TingTings; enough said…, and the very much underappreciated Jack's Mannequin; BEST THING ON EARTH! BOTH CD'S ARE AMAZING!)


End file.
